No more
by Mu-san
Summary: Sequal to A letter, or two. Sam and Daniel are kidnapped offworld. Can Jack get them back, and what will it cost him? SJ, set in season 8. CHAPTERS ADJUSTED AND REPOSTED! Ch1 to 9 are old, 10 is brand new!
1. Party preperations and daughters

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Party preparations and daughters

He could no longer do this. He was sure of it.

Jack sat behind his desk, with his head in his hands. He wanted the room to stop spinning, the hurt to go away, and the darkness to retreat. But reality does not suddenly change at the snap of your fingers. Not even at fervent prayers. And, although he could hardly believe himself capable of it, Jack found himself doing just that. Praying. He prayed to a God he hadn't been in contact with since his rebellious puberty, hoping He was still willing to listen to him.

"Dear God" he quietly murmured, "In all my years I have seen so much pain, so much hurt. And too many people, good people, dying for their country. Even die for their planet since I've been here with the SGC. But enough is enough. I can't take it anymore."

He felt tears forming behind the lids of his closed eyes.

"I know that in the last seven plus years we have tempted fate more than once. Cheated death. But please, please, let her pull through? It can't be part of your grand design to let her die. Not now, not like this, she just can't. I—"

His breath hitched in his throat. A lump the size of Kansas stuck there. He swallowed several times, but to no avail. The terror wouldn't let up. It had his heart in a vice-like grip, and it slowly squeezed the life out of him.

- ∞ -

Everyday he went down to the infirmary to see how the members SG-6 and SG-8 that were injured during the operation to PX2-574 were doing.

But mainly he was there to see how _she_ was doing.

- ∞ -

About three weeks ago SG-1 and SG-6 were scheduled to go on an exploration mission to PX2-574. Several uninhabited ruins were spotted by the UAV, and the geological scans indicated high concentrations of a dense mineral in close proximity to the gate. In the interest of time Jack assigned two teams to the mission. As Daniel had made it blatantly clear that he was the only one that should be tasked with the translation of the texts on the ruins (_Jack, these texts seemed to be in Ancient, or a derivative of Ancient which would make it even more interesting, because who would used the script used by the Ancients to integrate into their own language, or maybe they already used the Ancient script, maybe they were taught by the Ancients! Jack, do you know what kind of revelation that would be_—), and Sam seemed very interested by the mineral, Jack assigned SG-1 to lead the mission. Sam would have overall command, and lead the mineral survey with half of SG-6. Daniel and the linguist from SG-6 would check out the ruins, covered by Lieutenant Ayers from SG-6 and Teal'c.

That way everybody had something to do, enough backup if needed, and the mission would be twice as efficient. Jack had padded himself on the shoulder for coming up with it. Even Sam seemed surprised at his ingenuity. Which made Jack proud indeed. In fact, he couldn't prevent himself from whistling a nameless tune all day, surprising all the airmen he passed in the hallways.

- ∞ -

SG-1 and 6 were geared up and stood ready at the bottom of the ramp. Jack came sauntering in and casually checked everybody, making sure they were ready to go.

"Hello there kids! Anxious to go are we?"

Sam looked up the minute he came strolling into the gateroom, and quietly adjusted the baseball cap she was wearing these days. In fact it was O'Neill's old cap, he had given it to her along with command of SG-1. She wore it as a sign of leadership, and not at all as a reminder of who should be leading the SGC's flagship team. Not at all. Of course not.

"Yes, sir. The FRED is packed, and SG-1 and 6 are ready to go, sir." She replied.

Jack gave her one of his patented looks, telling her he knew she had made sure that everything was in order and that she'd do fine. She was still looking for confirmation every time SG-1 was to embark on a mission. She really shouldn't doubt herself as much as she does, he thought. But he had to admit it did stroke his ego to see her still looking up to him. And he was happy to give her the confirmation she needed. Hell, he'd give her anything she wanted if he could.

"Sure you got everything? I mean there are some great leftovers from the banquet we had with the President. I picked the menu, you know."

Sam smiled. No matter what, Jack always managed to make her smile. Or laugh, snort and giggle for that matter. His humor went unappreciated by most, which she thought was a shame. He really did have quite a unique view on the world, one she found very funny.

"I'm sure the food supplies are sufficient, sir," she said, a smile gracing her features.

"Really sure? I mean, they're MRE's after all . . ." he responded, his face a little scrunched up.

Sam's smile widened a tad. "Yes, sir."

At that moment the seventh chevron locked, and the gated formed the wormhole to PX2-574.

Jack shrugged and swept his hand towards the gate.

"Fine, fine. Off you go. Have fun, campers. Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

Sam nodded and signaled Lieutenant Ayers to proceed before walking up the ramp.

Teal'c approached Jack with a dead serious look. "I do not believe that the Tau'ri sleeping bags contain insect life of any variety O'Neill."

For a minute there Jack thought Teal'c had another episode of I-am-the-alien-that-just-doesn't-get-it. But a sparkle appeared in his eyes that betrayed a well-taught sense of humor.

Jack smiled. "Good! Then we have nothing to worry about."

Teal'c nodded, then marched up the ramp and through the wormhole after his teammates. The gate deactivated, and the gateroom was back to normal. Jack gazed wistfully at the gate for a few seconds. Turning on his heels, he went back to his ever-busy schedule. Luckily, he had one very special thing to arrange in the time SG-1 was offworld. Cassie's birthday.

- ∞ -

Since Mark Gillmore left the SGC Jack had to run the place without a personal aid. Not an impossible job, although he would have like for Mark to stay. Jack had grown to like him in the days he was there, always reminding him what was next on the agenda. And reminding in a good way, he thought, walking towards his office. '_Not like that little sneak W_—'

"Good morning, sir."

Afraid that if he'd say too much the man would start asking unimaginable things of him, Jack decided to keep his answer as short as possible, and as neutral in tone as he could muster.

"Walter."

Walter nodded his head, and continues on his way to the Control Room.

'_Yes, score one up for O'Neill._'

In his office Jack sat down in his chair and pulled out his new out of his desk drawer. Yes, General O'Neill did have a new aid! A brand new, easy to work palmtop, courtesy of Mark Gillmore. Jack liked this little piece of technology. No real voice to complain, nice and easy to handle, and it helped him keep his schedule in order. Though it would be nice if it could zap someone with a cool laser. '_Mmm, must ask Carter to look into that._'

He checked his schedule if there was anything planned in the next hour. Finding nothing but a small reminder to get the requests on the new coffeemakers done, Jack selected the folder with the party preparations. Cassie was turning twenty-one next week, and because of SG-1's hectic mission roster Jack had volunteered to make all the arrangements. Nobody had complained, least of all Jack. Not that doing the administrative bit of a party was his forté, he wanted to make this shindig a good solid party for Cassie. They didn't see Cassie all that much, her being off to the university and living on campus and all, so every chance they had they would spoil her as much as humanly and financially possible. They all felt it was their responsibility, especially after Janet's death. Every time Jack thought about it he felt his heart give a small pang. Although Janet had died in the line of duty, it never felt like it to him. He knew she was a soldier, and was prepared to give her life for her country, but silently he cursed the Air Force for sacrificing such a wonderful person. Some soldiers deserved to survive, no matter what. '_Wonder what my old drill sergeant would say to that. He told us that giving yourself to protect and maintain your country was a soldier's duty and purpose, and in those days I believed every word of it. Maybe I am going soft._'

With a pen he ticked off the last things he needed to do for the party. He smiled to himself. This was going to be a great birthday party, one Cassie deserved. A little happiness after so much grief. '_Yep, just what the doctor _—' He stopped himself before the cliché unfolded itself. '_All right, no clichés today._'

- ∞ -

SG-1 and 6 had returned from PX2-574 with good news. The ruins did have inscriptions in Ancient, and they mentioned something about a weapon the Ancients were developing there (_Yeah, big honkin' spaceguns!_). And the mineral proved to be a very flexible metal, able to make very strong alloys with the naquadah and trinium samples Carter had taken with her. All in all, a very successful mission. Which wasn't hard to do in Jack's opinion; find some scribbly lines on some stonewall, a useful new mineral, and not get shot at. In fact, the 'not getting shot at' factor was enough to make any mission successful in his book. By the end of the debriefing Jack reminded SG-1 that the part would be the day after tomorrow, and he gave them (and SG-6 too, to be fair) three days off to recuperate.

It was 1400 by the time the meeting ended, but Jack went back to work with a small smile on his face. This was a good day, and more was coming. '_Sometimes, things can go right around this place._'

- ∞ -

Later that day around 2000 hours, Jack pushed his key into the lock of his front door. God, he was glad to be home. He loved the SGC, but being stuck under several tons of rock a hundred and fifty feet down everyday did get a bit suffocating. He hung up his coat, slung his briefcase on top of one of the chairs and walked into his kitchen. He opened his refrigerator and began searching for a beer. Yes, searching for a beer. His refrigerator was filled up to the maximum with all kinds of snacks, foods and drinks for the party. Jack had figured a party wouldn't run just on a single jar of salsa and some beers, so he had gone out and shopped till he had dropped. Literally. Finally locating one of the beers from his personal stash he went to the living room and flopped on the coach. He lifted the bottle to his lips for the first sip when the doorbell rang. The bottle stopped midair, and Jack frowned slightly. '_Not really expecting visitors._' He went through a short checklist in his head before setting his beer on the coffee table. Danny and Teal'c were at the base, and would have called. Carter left for home at the end of the afternoon, saying something about having someone over for dinner. Probably her fiancé Pete. And George was up in Washington, and he certainly would have called if he were in the neighborhood.

His curiosity peeked Jack moved to the door. Turning the handle he opened the door, to find a very lost looking teenager standing on his porch. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hiya uncle Jack. Can I come in?"

For a moment Jack couldn't find his voice, his brain trying to catch up with the arrival of his honorary niece two days ahead of schedule. Finally his vocal cords sprang back to life.

"Yeah, hi, come on in."

"Thanks."

Cassie hauled a heavy looking suitcase up the porch steps, and made a beeline for the kitchen after setting it down in the hallway. Jack still stood there with the door handle in his hands, looking a little confused.

"Is there any chocolate in here, uncle Jack? I had a long trip, and I could definitely do with some chocolate."

Jack shook himself out of the confused daze he found himself slipping into and closed the door.

"Yeah, I think there some on the top shelve, left side."

Cassie emerged from the kitchen, a large bar of chocolate in her hands and partly in her mouth. Jack had bought it just for her, he never ate much chocolate himself. She swept past him and flopped herself on the coach in a similar manner as Jack had done just a few minutes ago. Jack walked to the couch and sat next to her. Jack noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy, like she had been crying or was on the verge of tears. Her gaze was unfocused, and seemed to look through the TV to some very, very distant place. She was stuffing chocolate in her mouth at an alarming rate, and he was sure she was about to suffocate if she didn't swallow. Something was wrong. But what? What made twenty-year old girls break down these days? He honestly couldn't say. Maybe a breakup with her boyfriend, or a really big stain on her favorite sweater.

'_Oh for crying out loud Jack, get real._'

He decided that whatever it was, she knew it best, and he'd let her tell him. So he tried to inquire what was wrong, and at the same thing convey that she could talk to him about anything, while not being too blunt. '_…Riiight._' A simple phrase usually worked.

"Don't I get a welcome hug?"

Cassie stopped chewing, and swallowed hard. Then she slowly turned her head, and finally looked Jack straight in the eye. Jack was now truly convinced something was wrong by the pained and lost look in her eyes, and knew she needed release.

"C'mere"

He spread his arms, an open invitation. A single tear fell down her cheek, before she literally flung herself in his arms. He held her tight while she wept, stroking her hair with his right hand. Her quiet sobs wracked her frame, and he felt that familiar pang in his heart. He wondered when the last time was someone had held her like this, allowing her to show all her emotions. With a small shock he realized it probably was at Janet's funeral. After that she was off to college and they went back to work at Cheyenne Mountain. Too long, he thought sadly. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and hugged her a little tighter. Her hands were gripping the front of his uniform, holding it equally tight. After a while she began to calm down, and he pushed her back a bit to look her in the eye. She still looked lost and a bit hurt, but considerably less pained than before.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Cassie looked away, unsure what to say. Jack caught the doubt in her eyes, and intercepted it quickly.

"Over a big tub of double, double fudge chocolate chip ice cream of course." He had bought it for the party, but hey, priorities change.

She looked back at him, unsure if his last comment had been a joke. Finding nothing but honesty, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She nodded. Jack placed a kiss on her forehead, and went to the kitchen to get the ice cream and two spoons. Oh, and a box of tissues.

Back in the living room he set the ice cream on the table, and handed Cassie a few tissues. She gratefully accepted, and blew her nose with a noise Jack never expected from his niece. They both grabbed a spoon and started chipping small bits off the frozen mass. After a few mouthfuls Jack put down his spoon and looked back at Cassie.

"Now, tell me what's up."

"Euhm, the ceiling?"

Damn. These aliens just didn't understand him. If he had a penny for all of his funny comments washed down the drain because of some strange comment made by Teal'c, he'd have his own Stargate by now. But luckily he caught a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, and suddenly was proud she too had picked up a little of his sarcasm and wit over the years.

"Funny."

Cassie smiled, a little more genuinely this time.

"Now tell me what happened." he coaxed.

She held a crumpled tissue between her fingers, slightly fidgeting with it. Then she took a deep breath, and plunged into an explanation.

"I thought…a nice surprise, and I know it would have been, but then sometimes I act before I think, kinda like you uncle Jack, and—"

"Woh woh woh, calm down Honey, you keep going at this rate and I won't be able to catch up. Now, start at the beginning, and take it slow, for me, okay?"

"Okay." She took another deep breath.

"My chemistry classes were cancelled today, because Mr. Jennings is ill, so I decided to come here today. You now, surprise you guys, being a day early. I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"It is Cass, I'm very happy to see you."

"Yeah well, not everybody is." she mumbled.

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, Sam invited me to come and sleep at her place. Have a nice girls night the day before the party. So I went there today, I mean she did want me to sleep at her house, but I guess it wasn't very convenient, and so can I sleep here with you uncle Jack?"

Jack's frown increased. She was dodging his question.

"What do you mean with 'not convenient', Cass?"

Cassie opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind and looked down at the melting ice cream. She looked terribly upset by something, but Jack couldn't figure out how Carter could have hurt her so. Cassie was like a surrogate daughter to her, Carter would never hurt her! So, he needed her to elaborate. He extended his hand and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Tell me, Cassandra."

New tears sprung to her eyes, but she ignored them and gave him the rest of the story.

"I arrived here in the Springs around seven, and I went straight to Sam's house. There were a lot of cars in her street, so I parked a bit out of the way. I walked up to her house, and since all the lights were on I figured she was at home. I tried the doorbell, but it didn't work, so I knocked and waited there till Sam came to open. But…" She paused, and tightly shut her mouth.

A little light came on in Jack's head. A dim light, but he had a sneaking suspicion Carter was not the one that did this to her. So, he ventured a guess.

"And it wasn't Sam who opened the door?" he softly asked.

She looked at him, surprised.

'_Yep. Bingo. Ten points to O'Neill._'

"Then what happened?"

She looked down at the ice cream again.

"He…Pete…opened the door, and gave me a sort of confused look. This was the first official time we met, so it wasn't a real surprise that he didn't recognize me. I only did because Sam sent me a picture of them a few weeks ago. So I asked if Sam was in. He told me that Sam was in the shower, and then asked me who I was and why I was here. Okay, it was a bit silly of me to not introduce me, I'll admit, but geez, what's up with the whole cop-third-degree-kinda-thing?"

Jack had to smile inwardly when she said that. It pleased him that his niece didn't let Pete the cop intimidate her.

"So I told him that I was in town for my birthday party, and that I was sleeping over at Sam's place, I mean I _was_ standing on the porch of her house, now isn't that weird or i—"

"I get the picture. What did _he_ say?" Jack couldn't help but emphasize his part in this, growing more and more suspicious.

"He told me that he didn't know I was coming today, and although he was pleased to meet me at last, he had a very romantic night planned for Sam, and they didn't get to see each other for such long periods of time. He asked if I could perhaps stay at someone else's place, so he and Sam could have their romantic evening."

She wiped her nose on the tissue again, searching for the right words.

"I was a little stunned, but I did arrive a day early so technically I was intruding, so I said I'd stay at your place and Sam could call me when she got out of the shower. But now I'm here at your place and she hasn't called me yet and it's not like Sam at all to do something like this and I feel. . .I don't know what I feel."

Jack blinked a few times to take in the enormous flood of words that just came out of Cassie in very rapid succession. All right, he thought, let's get the facts straight. She arrived early and went to Carter's place. She was in the shower… '_Focus!_' She was in the shower, so Pete opened the door. And he told Cassie he had a romantic evening planned, and persuaded her to leave and come to my place so he and Carter could have their night together. Didn't sound completely unreasonable. But the last thing bugged him. Carter hadn't called. And she always called immediately when Cassie was in town. Hell, in state even. So why not now?

Well that's something for later, he thought. Right now my niece is sitting here, and clearly upset because Carter hasn't called her. He could understand that much. Sam was more than just an honorary aunt to her. She and Janet were practically a double act as parents,

with the largest part for Janet because Sam had to go offworld quite often. But the connection was there. And after Janet's demise, Sam had comforted Cassie in a way only mothers could do.

'_Ok, now lets fit all the pieces together. Sam, I mean Carter, hasn't called her. But it's been more than an hour, and a shower couldn't last that long could it? With Pete waiting with their romantic night and all_—_'_

A very cold and sadistic voice in the back of his head whispered that a shower could easily last longer than an hour, especially on a romantic night.

'_Oh great, paint me that pretty picture please! Focus Jack, focus!_'

Then his brain remembered what Cassie had said in the beginning of their conversation.

'_What did she say again? Oh yeah, I said I was happy to see her, and she said "Well not everybody is". Now that could mean Pete, it did sound like he wasn't very nice to her, or…_'

And then it clicked. An emotional epiphany.

"You think Carter doesn't cares about you being here, that Pete has higher priority?"

He didn't mean for it to sound scolding, but she stiffened at his remark. And that told Jack he was on the mark. Talking about feelings was still a huge minefield to him, but body language he could do like no other. And he saw that Cassie felt guilty about thinking just that.

'_Right, now you know what's wrong, try and find the right things to say._'

Again the cold voice annoyed him by wishing him good luck.

He thought carefully before he lifted Cassie's chin again, and looked her straight in the eye, trying to convey everything through his gaze.

"Now you listen to me. There are any number of reasons why Carter hasn't called you yet. Maybe the phone company decided to play havoc with the phone grid, or a fuse blew at her place. You and I can't know that. But what I do know, and you should never ever forget, is that she loves you very much, and that will never change. You hear me? Carter loves you, we all do, and that will never change."

She began tearing up, but managed to speak before breaking down.

"I . . .I know."

"Good."

And with that he took her in his arms, and quietly rocked her back and forth.

This little speech actually had been one he had given to Charlie years ago, when he was unsure if his dad and mom still loved him. It had been during his black-ops days, and things had been bad between him and Sara, hurting Charlie in the process.

If Janet could see me now, he thought with a sigh. That would have taught the Napoleonic power monger a thing or two about his sensitive side. He smiled a sad smile. If only she could be here and see us. If only.

- ∞ -

After eating almost half the ice cream and watching a sappy girly movie on TV he set up Cassie in his guestroom, glad it was still a bit tidy. He helped her unpack. She'd agreed to stay here the entire visit, and when she was washed and changed, he tucked her in, like she was a little girl. His little girl.

He was about to turn when Cassie grabbed his hand, and tugged him back. He sat down next to her. She still had his hand in hers, and he slowly intertwined their fingers. The room was half dark, the only light coming from the hallway. But he could sense rather than see that she was still emotional. He just wasn't prepared for what came next.

"I love you…Dad."

Surprised was not the word. Stunned? Nah, too soft. Completely brain stopped, flat-out astonished came a bit closer. She noticed the surprised look, and tried to explain.

"You and Sam were the first people who were there for me. Janet became a wonderful mother, and I really think of her as my mom. And it's great to have you guys as honorary aunt and uncle, I couldn't wish for anybody better. But. . .you always were the closest thing to a dad I had. And since mom is—"

She took a moment to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"­—No longer with us, you and Sam have been more than great to me. You . . .you've been my dad when I needed you to. Like tonight."

She put her second hand over their intertwined fingers.

"And I love you for that, Jack."

He was absolutely sure he had no clue what to say to this, so decided that less was best. He squeezed her hand for reassurance, bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead. He stood up and let his hand slip from her grasp. He halted in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. Cassie was snuggling under the covers, getting comfortable for the night. He couldn't help but grin.

"Goodnight sweetie." He softly whispered.

She smiled, and closed her eyes. He shut the door and switched the light off in the hallway. He went to brush his teeth, and without much ado crashed unto his bed. But tired as though he was, a thought kept going round his head. Why didn't Carter call? He knew there could be unforeseen circumstances, but as much as he liked to believe that, it nagged at him. Eventually he could only think of two things. One, Carter couldn't call due to some technical problem. Or two, Carter didn't know Cassie was here, and had asked her to call. And as likely as option number one was, he just couldn't squash the second one. His paranoid and suspicious side wouldn't let him. It told him that there was only way Carter couldn't have known about Cassie's arrival.

Pete never told her.

And with that disturbing thought he fell asleep, tossing and turning all night.

- ∞ -


	2. Party and cover uncovered

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Party and cover uncovered

The next day Jack decided to visit Carter in her lab. He knew that even though SG-1 had been placed on downtime, she couldn't help but show up here. Always a chance of new technology to study, of some naquadah reactor to tinker with. Been like that for years now, and as hard as he had tried, the term 'downtime' just didn't fit into her vocabulary. He had asked her at least a dozen times to go fishin— Okay, another thing of the past, he thought ruefully. Back then people suspected we were having some kind of affair, by the number of times I came by her lab. But I can't come by that often anymore. A General couldn't afford looking like a lovesick puppy, now could he? But it had been a while since he'd been down there, so it wouldn't look too suspicious.

When he neared the door to her lab he could hear soft curses and the clangs of metal tools banging on the table and knew he was on the mark about her being here. Mmm, perhaps another piece of mysterious and incomprehensible technology, brought back from an alien planet for Carter to dissect and study. In other words, a doohickey. Yeah, the simple terms are always best, he thought.

He stuck his head round the corner, assessing the situation. Carter was bent over some metallic orb, trying to pry it open with several tools, but failing so far. Deciding his head wouldn't get chewed off the second he opened his mouth Jack moved up and leaned against the doorframe.

"You know, I could get some C-4 from storage, and open that gadget right up for you."

She looked up a bit surprised, but when she recognized him she gave him an exasperated smile. It told him that she was at it for quite a while now, and probably wouldn't object to a break. Sensing this opening, he risked it.

"Come on, Carter, how long have you been at that whatchamacallit? On your downtime I might add. And I'm guessing you never even thought of lunch either. Let's go. Something to eat, drink and Jell-O before I allow you to continue this . . . fruitful exercise."

He could imagine the cogs turning in her head, taking in his words and their implication. Then when she opened her mouth to protest, Jack held up his hand in a pre-emptive strike.

"Ah! No this project is _not_ going well, and I know for a fact that you're hungry."

'_There, take that, Carter. I know exactly what you're gonna say, so no matter what, you are coming to lunch with me._'

Again he could see a few cogs spinning, trying to think up her next response. Then her eyes brightened a bit always when she had a new solution to a problem. She opened her mouth to say something. But, again, Jack took the wind out of her sails.

"And no, there is _not_ a whole array of other projects that need to be done, so no excuse there either. Face it, Carter, you're having lunch with me."

Still she looked a little indecisive, but Jack knew she was just about to cave in. All he needed to do was deliver the final punch. Proverbially speaking of course.

"Don't you like going to lunch with _me_?"

And with that he saw the change in her eyes, and knew she was hook-line-and-sinker. She demonstratively placed the tool she was holding on the table and hopped out of her chair. Still in a somewhat playful mood Jack couldn't help but mock her a little bit. He held out his elbow, offering her his arm.

"Milady. Do I need to escort you to the commissary, or art thou familiar with the place?"

She snorted quietly and swatted his arm. As if fearing she had crossed some line of appropriate behavior she pulled her hand back, and adopted that indecisive look again. Jack decided to overlook it the look that is, he would never mind the swatting, and once again toke the situation in his own hands.

"Fine, fine, never knew you'd turn down a real gentleman like that. Come on, commissary, this way!"

He startled a bit when he felt her hand touch his elbow. He looked at her hand, and then moved his gaze upwards, to her eyes. He caught something there he couldn't describe, but the smile on her lips suggested amusement. Still, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Lead on, good knight." she joked in a goodhearted and light tone.

He felt a grin warm his lips, and he tugged her forward. They walked to the elevator, and to his slight disappointment they quickly dropped their hands when an airman exited the elevator cab. During the ride down Jack pondered about a good way to find out what happened yesterday, again without being blunt. Oy, when did things become so damn complicated, he thought.

In the commissary they took up trays, and loaded up a decent lunch. A bowl of soup, allegedly tomato, and to its credit it did look red, sandwich and a bowl of Jell-O. One red, one blue.

They sat at the usual able, and dug in with gusto. While chewing his turkey sandwich, Jack had another epiphany. At least, he'd thought of a way to start this conversation, and that was quite something to him.

"So, Carter, how was your evening?"

'_Not too inquisitive, and not too detached to be swept aside with a single remark. Way to go, you'll be the next Oprah if you keep this up._'

She paused a second, stopping right after she slurped up a spoonful of soup. Jack's initial thought was she needed to think of a way to formulate her answer, but he caught a very quick flash of pain pass across her eyes. When she didn't answer he decided to press a little.

"Carter?"

She looked up at him, and again he caught another painful look.

'_Damn, something is wrong. But what?_'

"It was fine, sir." she finally answered, her voice strained.

The way she started eating her soup told Jack she wasn't ready to say any more, so he tried a different approach.

"Sooo…Cassie still coming to your house for a girls night, Colonel?"

Yep, that did it. He eyes brightened again, and enthusiasm injected into her voice.

"Yes, sir. She'll be here around 1900 hours, and I bought enough ice cream to bring down the temperature in my house with 1.2 degree."

"You actually calculated _that_!"

She smiled. "No, sir. Just a figure of speech."

'_And still you're talking in tenths of degrees. Way to go, Carter, science geek to the last._'

"Good, Cassie loves ice cream. Which reminds me, I have to buy some more ice cream for the party."

"Why, did you eat it already?"

Again with the playful, he thought. Then he realized his misstep, and nearly choked on a mouthful of turkey. Painfully he swallowed, and coughed lightly.

"Yeah, I had a sudden sweet tooth yesterday."

'_Nice save, bit lame though._'

"Cassie gonna call you when she gets here?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to clean the guestroom a bit before she comes. Could I leave a little early today, sir?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. This was just too good an opportunity to let go.

"You, Carter, leave early?" he asked in his most incredulous voice.

A slight blush crept up her cheeks, and she looked down at her sandwich with a large smile threatening to break out.

"It does happen sometimes, sir."

"Mmm, not sure about that, but you have my permission to leave early."

The twinkle in her eyes was the only gratitude he needed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah sure, for you—" He stopped himself saying 'anything' by biting into his sandwich.

"Well, thanks for lunch, sir. I think I'm gonna take another shot at that sphere before I get out of here."

"You do that, Carter." He casually waved his hand in a theatrical way. "Dismissed."

She smiled again, picked up her tray and moved to the exit.

'_God, how I love that smile. Gives me enough energy to do anything. Even paperwork._'

But as she walked out of the commissary his good mood came crashing down. She didn't know about Cassie's early arrival. He wearily shook his head. Why did his paranoid side always have to make sense? He stood up, and dropped his tray off in the kitchen. Then he went up to his office, and punched in a familiar cell number. A muffled voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hey Cass, it's me, Jack. Yeah, I'm fine, you? Good, good. What? Oh right, yeah, why I called. Well I talked to Carter just now. Where are you? Ah, the mall. Doing a little birthday shopping are we?"

On the other end Cassie forcefully reminded Jack not to change the subject.

"Right, right. Well I talked to her, and she explained that the phone company couldn't connect her, so she couldn't call you. She was really pissed, and bullied the phone company into fixing her phone line right away, but this morning was the earliest they could come. She's really sorry, but she'll make it up to you with a lot of ice cream tonight. Yeah I know, you're getting a lot of that these days. Cassie, listen just do me a favor? Don't say anything about it, okay? It happened, she couldn't do anything about it and she's sorry. Just, forgive and forget, and have a nice time, okay sweetie?"

Cassie agreed, and told him they would be all right. She'd take a small sleepover bag with her, and sleep at Sam's tonight. But, she assured him she'd be back the next day and stay with him the rest of the days.

"Okay, have fun tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow for the party. Call me if you need me."

With that they hung up. Jack hoped he made the right decision. To him his choice was limited to these two options; one, tell Carter everything and drive a wedge between her and Pete. But that would make him a jealous and sore loser, and even though it hurt him to see Carter with someone else, he wasn't gong to ruin it over some stupid misunderstanding. So that left him with two, ignore what was said and not tell anybody. For the second time today he shook his head.

'_I hope I made the right decision. If not, who knows what the consequences might be._'

- ∞ -

Cassie's birthday party was a shindig they would remember for years to come. Despite a somewhat dodgy reputation in the organization business Jack had planned the party perfectly, right down to the last details. Granted, the group of people currently laughing, drinking and eating in his backyard was an easy group to please, but still, everything was going swell. Teal'c and Daniel were discussing weird birthday rituals from Chulak, Sam and Cassie were playing a game of tag with General Hammond's granddaughters and Jack was taking care of the last bit of meat on the barbecue. He felt a hand slap him softly on the shoulder, and a cold beer was presented to him. He accepted and turned to face the person.

"Thank you, General."

General George Hammond casually waved his hand. "Oh come one, Jack, George. The name's George."

He softly chuckled. "I think we've been here before."

Now the other chuckled. "Yes, yes we have."

"Good you could make it, si—George."

Hammond retracted the glare that made Jack change his words, and with a broad smile surveyed the backyard.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's been a while since I got to see everyone of you, especially Cassandra. And it has been a rough year for her. I'm glad we can have a nice happy moment together tonight." He patted Jack on the shoulder once more.

"Nicely done, Jack, I knew being in charge of the SGC would sharpen your organization skills."

"Ha, you should see me with one of those RF-62 forms, I can scare the hell out of accounting these days."

Hammond grinned, then moved to Daniel and Teal'c to join their conversation. Jack took a moment himself to observe the party. A wave of contentment and joy flowed through him. And that had definitely been a while.

- ∞ -

Gathering glasses and plates Jack and Cassie were cleaning up the remnants of the party, both sated and quiet. It had been a great party. Everybody had enjoyed himself or herself immensely. Silently they cleaned up the tables, put away the trash, gathered empty beer and wine bottles and carried the dishes to the kitchen. Together they stuffed the dishwasher to the max, and waited till it was ready for the second load. Cassie was sipping a cup of steaming tea while Jack finished his last beer of the evening.

"So, did you enjoy your party?"

Cassie nodded.

"It just perfect Jack, you really outdid yourself. It was great seeing all you guys at the same time again." Then she snorted, loudly.

"I didn't know Teal'c learned how to play charades, and I'm even more astounded he wanted us to do it! I mean, come on, how could we have guessed his proverbs. I never heard of things like 'A guard of Apophis hisses like a mighty snake, and a guard of Seth has a dripping nose'. Must be a Jaffa thing. Although you surprisingly got that one pretty quick. Guess you really know Teal'c."

Jack smiled, recalling when Teal'c had told him that particular joke. At the time he was still quite the alien amongst the strange Tau'ri. But now, he truly was part of the family. With a few alien quirks.

"Yeah, definitely a Jaffa thing."

Cassie took another sip of tea and grew quiet. The fact that a small frown was set on her forehead and she was biting her bottom lip made Jack wonder if there was something wrong.

"Cassie?"

She was staring at her tea, and didn't look up. To be perfectly honest, Jack had expected something like this to happen sooner of later. He had hardly heard anything about her girl's night with Sam, and was a bit worried if anything had happened.

'_Okay Oprah O'Neill, you're up._'

"Cassie? Something bothering you?"

She was absentmindedly stirring her tea with the teaspoon, and seemed a bit lost for words.

'_Okay, so it's up to me to take the first step again. Seems to be happening a lot these days. Mmm, let's see. Has to be about S_—_Carter. Mmmm. Oh, this could be something!_'

"Did you and Carter have a nice time?"

'_Yes, Oprah strikes back. Must stop watching Star Wars with Teal'c._'

"You covered for her, didn't you?"

She spoke very softy, and Jack almost missed her words. Almost. He looked at her for a moment, trying to determine how much she knew. When her sad eyes met his, he hung his head.

"Yeah . . ." he quietly responded.

She stood up from her seat, placed Jack's arms on her shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"You shouldn't have."

"Maybe not. But I didn't want to ruin your girl's night, or tonight for that matter. You already had a miserable time when it happened, didn't seem fair that it should ruin the rest of your stay."

"Jack, _not_ telling me only makes it more complicated. And I would rather hear it from you than anyone. You were the one to figure it out!"

'_Yeah, almost wish I hadn't though._'

"And if you thought I'd buy that shitty excuse about Sam's phone line not working you really need to work on your excuses. Ever heard about mobile phones?" She poked him in his side.

Dang, he thought. I didn't even think of that. That did make it a pretty lame excuse. Pulling up one eyebrow he also poked her in her side. "Hey, watch that mouth, young lady."

She shrugged. She knew she was legally an adult now and could swear if she really wanted to.

"But that's not what I meant." Her voice came a bit muffled, her face pressed down into his shirt.

Her answer confused him a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not upset with Sam. She didn't know, so it's not her fault. And before you ask, I didn't tell her."

'_Phew, load off my mind._'

"But you shouldn't have covered for her, because she didn't do it. Pete did. And now you're covering for him. You shouldn't do that."

His mind froze for an instant. He never really thought of it like that. He didn't tell either Carter or Cassie the truth because he didn't want there to be any resentment between them. Nor any between Carter and that Pete guy. But Cassie was right. He was covering up for the way Pete chose to react. Damn it, why the hell would I do that, he thought. To not hurt Carter by acting the jealous and paranoid friend, his conscience was telling him. Yeah, but was it really necessary for me to do that? Maybe not.

"I wouldn't do it again."

He felt her squeeze him for a second. "Good."

- ∞ -


	3. Malicious doohickeys

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Malicious doohickey

"Come on, Cass, we're going to be late!"

"Geez, hold your horses! Doesn't a General get to pick when he has to show up for work!"

"Sadly enough, no!"

Jack grinned.

'_That'll be the day. I'd come in at three o'clock in the afternoon, and probably set fire to all of the paperwork swamping my desk. No, not a good idea._'

Cassie finally emerged from the house, having done her hair and make-up. She wanted to look good for the SGC. He had asked her to come visit the base to relive some memories, spend some more time with them. And he had another birthday present for her in his desk drawer. It was the diary Janet used to keep. They found it in her locker hidden behind a stack of BDU's. He thought it only fitting that she should have as many reminders of her mom as possible. And maybe he could coax her into telling him some of the secrets that lay within; Daniel and Sam had forbidden him to read it. Even though they were dying to read it themselves, he was sure of it.

Cassie closed the front door, and walked to the car. They both climbed in, and Jack started the engine.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Right, to Oz!"

"Jaaack!"

"Whaaat!"

"Ooh, just drive!"

"Yes, Miss Daisy."

"Jack!"

"Miss?"

"Quit it!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Jack pushed down on the gas and they were off.

- ∞ -

"Now you go and bug Carter for a while, I'm sure you can be of some use to her. Maybe _you_ can figure out what her latest doohickey does."

Cassie gave him a big grin and set off for Sam's laboratory. Before the elevator doors closed, Jack could see Cassie walk through the corridor, a slight sway in her hips he never noticed there. He slowly shook his head.

'_She's definitely gonna break some hearts in her time._'

He then pushed the button for his floor, and prepared to face another day of running the most secret military facility on Earth.

- ∞ -

Sam and Cassie had been happily chatting in the lab, when an airman came by informing Sam her help was required up in the control room, something to do with the dialing computer. Assuming it wouldn't take long her told Cassie to stay put, she'd be right back.

Already a bit bored, Cassie looked around the lab. She noticed the metallic orb, laying innocently on the table, and remembered Jack's last remark. Maybe this was what he was talking about, she thought. She gingerly picked up the orb and studied it. It appeared inaccessible. Just a simple, round and smooth orb. She put it back on the table and her eyes started roving for something else interesting.

A loud click caught her attention. She turned back, wondering what made that sound. There were several machines happily beeping and buzzing that became suspects, but then a whirring sound started. And it came from the orb. Unsure of this new development she took a step back, and half hid behind another table, crouching down a bit. Suddenly the orb opened up several holes along its side and a deafening bang filled the room, like a not so distant jet breaking through the sound barrier. Then she felt something sharp bit into her shoulder. She cried out in pain. It was almost like a spear had been thrust into her shoulder with enormous force, and it caused her to fall back. When her head hit the concrete floor she saw gigantic white stars, before the world went entirely back.

- ∞ -

He could no longer do this. He was sure of it.

It felt like the universe was determined to make as miserable as possible, and it emotionally drained Jack completely. SG-6 and 8 ending up in the infirmary, around the same time as Cassie. It was rapidly becoming too much for him to handle.

SG-6 and SG-8 had been assigned to lead the combined mining and archeological expedition on PX2-574 for a three-month period after the successful initial mission. However on the very first day of their stay they were greeted by a large force of Jaffa on the other end of the gate, and were forced to retreat back to Earth. Of course, such a thing never goes smoothly. And so the infirmary was filled with injured members of SG-6 and 8; some of them only lightly injured, two of them more seriously. And two lying in the base morgue, a third forcibly abandoned on the distant planet.

Jack couldn't help but regret the timing. He could have sent them out earlier, or even later, and this might not have happened. Fortunately for his conscience the last telemetry they received from the MALP (before the Jaffa discovered it and blasted it to hell) was of a Hatak-class ship landing. The SGC and the Goa'uld had simply found out about this planet at the same time, and the Goa'uld had come with more firepower. Still, labeling it as a coincidence didn't take away the hurt. Nor the guilty feeling Jack found himself dragging around of late.

And it certainly didn't help lift these guilty feelings having Cassie in the infirmary. Matter of fact, it made him sick to his soul to have her lying in one of the beds.

The metallic orb, or so Sam figured was something of a booby-trap, a nice 'gift' for someone you obviously didn't like. Somehow Cassie triggered it, and it went off. Several barbed darts, about an inch long, shot out with tremendous force. All of the were still embedded in the concrete wall of Sam's lab. The one that had hit Cassie went straight through her shoulder, before burying itself in the wall. If Jack closed his eyes he could still remember everything.

He was heading down to the labs to bring Carter and Cassie some Jell-O, when it happened.

The loud bang startled him, but the female cry he heard next froze the very marrow in his bones. When he entered the lab the sight of Cassie lying on the ground, a dark red puddle forming beneath her delicate frame, his heart stopped in terror. Luckily his military side kicked in, and he quickly grabbed a phone and called the infirmary.

Doctor Brightman told him Cassandra's shoulder blade was punctured but posed not serious threat. No poison or such further complications, and as a result of the fall to the ground and the colliding of her head with the solid floor she had a concussion that caused her to fall into a light comatose state. But the Doc was sure she would wake up within the coming week.

Another thing Jack felt guilty about. He was the one that invited Cassie to come to the base. He left her with Carter in that lab. Damn it, he even told her to check out the latest doohickey! The echo of her cry still pierced his soul every time it grew quiet around him.

Everyday Jack found a few minutes to go down to the infirmary, to see how everybody was doing. Again, doubt about his capabilities being the General in charge starting nagging at him. But this time, he also began doubting if he still _wanted_ to do this. Sure, he was well aware of words like duty, honor and self-sacrifice. But the responsibility of the deal was getting heavier and heavier each day. He felt guilty sending out the good men and women of SG-6 and 8, but they understood the risk they were taking. Cassie, was an innocent bystander. A girl that got caught up in this war for no good reason, and the war kept dragging her back. It already took away her biological family, her home, and her wonderful and loving newfound mother. And now it almost claimed her life, again. It just wasn't fair.

"It just isn't fair," he softly mumbled.

Still having to run a base and a hectic schedule of missions Jack couldn't find much time to visit Cassie. So he came back after work hours. He arranged for his backed-up paperwork to be delivered down to the infirmary, and he did it at night, while keeping a silent vigil at Cassie's side. It had been a while since someone close to him ended up in one of these hospital beds for an extended period of time. But every time it had happened in the past, he had held a vigil at their side. He just couldn't be anywhere else. His feelings of guilt wouldn't let him. After becoming a General he could no longer afford the luxury of time to be sitting all day long in the infirmary, so he was forced to do it at night. It was something he could not give up on, one way of penitence he could not abandon.

It had been five days now, and Cassie still gave no sign of waking up. The panic that had held him ever since he found her on the ground in Sam's lab was now replaced by a sheer terror, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

This night several documents lay open around him, but he could bring himself to look at them. He just kept staring at Cassie's still form, the heartbeat monitor filling his ears.

"It just isn't fair."

Just the other day he found himself praying in his office, speaking to a God he had left behind as a part of his childhood. Now the words just seemed to force their way out, begging to be heard.

"Hail Mary, full of grace . . ."

He knew this particular prayer by heart. His mother had always made him say it before going to sleep at night. But the words felt futile to him and he paused mid sentence. Instead, his heart filled his prayer.

"Please, God, don't let her …"

He never heard the footsteps behind him.

- ∞ -

Sam and Daniel had both decided to come and check on Cassie one last time before going home. They entered the infirmary, but stopped when they saw Jack sitting next to Cassie's bed. Sam wasn't surprised at all. She had gone down to the infirmary everyday to check on Cassie. And quite a few times at night too, unable to sleep. The event kept playing in her mind, driving away any chance of peaceful sleep. Feelings of guilt assaulted her at every turn.

_"I'm sorry to disturb you, Colonel. But Sergeant Harriman is requesting your presence in the control room. There is a small problem with the dialing computer, ma'am."_

_Sighing inwardly at the constant need of her presence to fix things she held up her hand, indicating the airman could stop right there._

"_All right airman, thank you."_

_The airman nodded and returned to his post. Sam grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door._

"_Probably just a glitch. You just wait here, I won't be long." she told Cassie._

_She was halfway to the elevators when a faint clicking sound reached her ears. Thinking it was just one of the many noises made on base she walked on and swiped her security card through the scanner at the elevator. A whirring sound? Now that's unusual even for this place, she thought. Then a loud bang shook her out of her reverie, and with a shock she made out it had originated from her lab. _

'_Cassie!' _

_Without a second thought she sprinted back. Outside the door she noticed a tray with broken bowls covered in Jell-O on the floor, and before she could enter her lab a distinct and very familiar male voice rang out._

"_Medical team to Colonel Carter's lab, ASAP!"_

Every time she went to see Cassie at night Jack had been there. It reminded her of his days as Colonel O'Neill, making sure injured members of his team would make it through. It emotionally touched her he was doing the same for Cassie, even with all his responsibilities as a General. She had stood there, near the door of the infirmary, unable to come nearer and announce her presence. She couldn't bring herself to face him during a situation like this. She wasn't sure if her military composure would hold up. And that was very important to her, especially in the presence of her commanding officer. Even though he was her –friend.

Sam realized Daniel was just about to greet his good friend when she held up her hand to stop him. Jack's posture and the fact he hadn't noticed them coming into the infirmary told her that something was wrong. When Daniel looked at her with a questioning look she nudged her head at the door, asking him to leave. His face scrunched up with confusion for a moment. He turned and took another look at Jack. Now picking up on the sadness his friend radiated he seemed to understand Sam's warning. He nodded his consent to her, softy turned on his heels and left. Sam stood there for a few moments, unsure what to do. She startled a bit when she heard Jack speak. He hadn't done that the other times she had been here.

"You know your mom always had to use the big needles to keep me down here? Yeah, I'll admit, I'm the worst patient. She nearly knocked me out with one of those gurneys one time, that's how annoying I was. But every time I got injured again she was there, ready to give everything to save my life. And what did she get in return? She g—"

He had to swallow hard, before he could continue.

"She was taken from us, and I didn't even get to say how much I respected her, how much she meant to me."

Behind him Sam felt a lump forming in her throat, and the familiar sting of unshed tears at the back of her eyes.

"You're all that is left of Janet, being her daughter. We all promised to keep you safe, care for you in every way we could. I think we already promised that when Sam took you down that old missile shaft."

Sam couldn't say what affected her more, the truth in his words or the usage of her first name.

"She loved you from the moment we met you. Think we all did. That why we're all so worried. W—"

A single weak sob filled the room. It nearly broke Sam's heart.

"We . . . can't lose you, Cassie. I . . . I can't lose you."

That was the final straw for Sam. Unable to restrain herself she stepped forward, and softly placed her right hand on his left shoulder. His right hand immediately shot up and grabbed her by the wrist, and his head snapped round facing her directly.

Two sets of misty eyes met. Both of them held an amount of pain they hadn't shared for a long time, not since the time Janet had died and he had been shot. Unresolved grief over their friend was written on their faces. They looked at each other for just a few seconds, but it felt like hours. There was a silent exchange of pain, fear and grief. Then, exactly at the same time, they gave the other a look of understanding and support. A look containing a level of affection and trust neither had expressed for an even longer time.

Jack broke their eye contact and turned back to Cassie. He let go of Sam's wrist, but held onto her hand. And she didn't remove it from his shoulder. She took another step, and pressed herself against the back of the chair Jack sat in. Folding her left arm around his torso she rested her forehead on top of his head. She closed her eyes, and without her consent, tears streamed down her cheeks. But she couldn't stop them. Seeing Cassie lying in the hospital bed had already weakened her defenses, but the look she had shared with Jack had completely blown her away. '_How much more must we take before things get better?_'

- ∞ -

He never took his eyes off Cassie, but reached up with his right hand and started caressing the back of Sam's neck.

Tears burned in Jack's eyes, blurring his vision. With Sam softly crying behind him, cradling him in her arms, he felt even more emotions threatening to surface. And in that instant he could think of only one thing.

'_No more. No more…_'

- ∞ -


	4. Strange day, weird people

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Strange day, weird people

Jack's mood greatly improved when Cassie finally woke up. It had been a week and a half since the accident with the alien sphere and he was getting increasingly worried about her wellbeing. When the nurse phoned him Cassie was awake he dropped everything and rushed to the infirmary. When he rounded the corner he saw Cassie sitting up against a few pillows, looking weary but alive. He walked in and headed towards the right side of her bed, remembering her left shoulder was probably still very tender. She saw him and a weak smile formed on her still slightly colorless lips. Jack carefully enveloped her in a hug, putting his chin on top of her head.

"You had me worried there, kiddo."

He gently let go and let her settle back into the pillows before pulling up one of the chair. He sat down and took her right hand in his.

"Sorry if I scared you, guys."

He looked her in her eyes, his heart leaping with joy she was alive and well.

"Yeah well, next time stay away from any weird looking doohickey, okay?"

He saw how the smile on his face and in his voice made her smile, and she weakly squeezed his hand.

"If I remember correctly, wasn't it you who told me to go look for doohickeys in Sam's lab?"

His smile dropped, as the familiar stab of guilt assaulted him.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry about that, I never kn—"

"Uncle Jack, it's okay. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

He let his eyes wander until he was looking at his boots.

"Yeah, but I dragged you to the base, and told you to . . ." His voice became small, and stopped mid-sentence.

"No. I wanted to come here. And I wanted to go see Sam. Don't you go feeling guilty about this, Jack, nothing anyone could have done about this."

He couldn't help but think back at the little speech he had given her when she had shown up at his doorstep just two weeks ago. He felt like she was giving him sort of the same thing. And this warmed his heart.

"You're right," he conceded, "But I promise you next time I'll keep a closer eye on you."

"You do that." She smiled and nodded.

He gave her hand one last squeeze, before standing and returning to his daily schedule. He promised her to come back later around dinnertime, so they could eat together. Not that she could handle a lot of food already, but they both needed the contact. He stopped beside the door of the infirmary and leaned his back flat against the wall. The nurse on duty was checking on Cassie, making sure she was settled well. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. '_Too close for comfort. Way too close…_'

Sam and Daniel, followed by Teal'c, entered the infirmary and swept right past him. Sam and Daniel made a beeline for Cassie, a relieved and concerned look on their faces. They started hugging Cassie and fussing with the pillows so she was sitting properly. Jack snorted internally. Yeah, a couple of mother hens they all made. They were too concerned with Cassie to even notice him.

Teal'c casually walked up the ward. After a few feet he paused. Slowly, he inclined his head and looked over his shoulder. The big man never failed to notice if one of his team was around. Jack nodded, acknowledging his presence and silently asking for no attention. As always, Teal'c immediately understood. He nodded and continued his journey to the Cassie's bed. Sam and Daniel were still focused completely on Cassie and didn't notice the small exchange. Jack took a last look. His goddaughter, alive and well, surrounded by the people he cared for the most in the entire universe. A content smile curved his lips, and he quietly slipped out of the door.

- ∞ -

"Right, kids, what do we have for us today?" Jack came sauntering out of his office and sat down at the head of the table. The members of SG-1 were already sitting with their briefing folders open. Daniel took his arrival as his cue to start.

"Yes well, we found a technologically advanced society that seems to have their roots in early Turkish culture. They're ruled by a sultan, sort of a king but with a lot more w—"

Daniel stopped giving further context when Jack turned and pointedly looked at Sam, gesturing with his hands 'So, why do I need to know this?' Sam shook her head slightly, trying to hide a smile.

"Sir, what Daniel means is that the MALP showed us their technology is quite advanced, in comparison to us. The people of PX4-609 appear to have made a lot of breakthroughs in transportation and medicine. And they appear to be free of any Goa'uld, sir."

"You got all that from the MALP?"

The small frown on his forehead and the slightly puzzled look he was giving her endeared her greatly. Sam always thought he looked cute when he was slightly confused.

"Yes, sir."

"Wow, nifty little things."

"So, when can we go?" Daniel quickly interjected.

Jack turned to look at his good friend the archeologist. Sam could clearly see the question on his face whether his 'Spacemonkey' had been deprived of caffeine again.

"Daniel, when is your first cup of coffee?"

Daniel blinked a few times, his mind trying to digest the unusual comment.

"W-what?"

'_Mmm, he didn't snap at him. So definitely had his morning coffee. You should have known that Jack, when does Daniel ever miss an opportunity to get coffee._' Sam chuckled internally at that. Not like she was any better.

Jack snapped out of his personal reverie and looked back at her and Teal'c. He probably remembered the briefing wasn't finished yet, Sam thought. He pulled out his PDA and examined the mission schedule.

"How about . . .today, got an opening in three hours."

Daniel glanced at Sam, an enthusiastic gleam in his eyes. He looked like an anxious kid asking his mom for permission to go off and play outside. '_Geez, get a grip Daniel_'. She quickly checked with Teal'c, receiving his approval in a short nod. She then turned back to Jack.

"Fine, sir. We'll be ready."

"Excellent."

- ∞ -

Jack closed his briefing folder and stood up from his chair, dismissing them from the briefing. He went back to his office to enter SG-1 into the mission roster. Just before he stepped inside he turned.

"Carter?"

Sam was out of her chair and halfway to the stairs, but stopped in her tracks.

"Sir?"

"How small is the smallest portable laser you've got in that lab of yours?"

Now it was her turn to adopt a puzzled look. One he found extremely adorable.

"Eeh, well the RC-601 laser is sort of a box, a foot wide and high, about two foot long, sir."

"Okay, thanks, Carter."

Shaking her head Sam headed to her lab for some equipment she'd need for the mission.

Jack entered his office and sat down in his chair. '_Damn, can't really attach that big old laser to my PDA and still call it portable, now can I? Shame, really._'

- ∞ -

Sam and Teal'c were patiently waiting in the Gate room for Daniel. Well, waiting anyway. Sam was about to check her watch for the fourth time when the blast door opened and the clumsy archeologist came running in, still trying to shove a book in his backpack. Finally, getting it all down Daniel shot an apologetic look at her. She smiled a little, forgiving him for his usual and expected tardiness. Turning on her heels she glanced up at the control room. Jack was standing there, his gaze on the Stargate. Which was a bit odd, the wormhole hadn't engaged yet. But the look he had on was one she recognized from a mile away. It was the look he had every time they had been out in the field together, the look he used to create order out of chaos during a battle. His offworld look. And she had missed it. Heck, she missed _him_ in the field every time they went on a mission.

"Sir? SG-1 is ready to go, sir."

Clearly shaken from a private reverie Jack snapped his head to look at her. The look in his eyes intensified for a second, and Sam felt a small shiver run down her spine. Damn, she missed that look. For a second they held each other's gaze. Then he blinked, and the look was gone. Replaced by a more sedated look, one of resignation. He reached out to his right and grabbed the microphone.

"Good. SG-1, you have a go. Have fun, Danny."

Daniel gave him a little enthusiastic wave, before putting on his beloved floppy hat. Sam straightened her baseball cap and gave Jack a small nod. The Gate sprang to life, and SG-1 stepped through the wormhole to PX4-609.

- ∞ -

"Sure you want to do that?"

Jack retracted his hand and crossed his arms over his chest again. The clock on the wall ticked away the minutes. Then he extended his hand again.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you."

His hand shot up and ran through his short silver hair, accompanied with a frustrated groan.

After another minute he finally grabbed one of the pieces and moved it to a different square.

"Can't believe you just did that!"

He crossed his arms over his chest again, smiling a little smug grin.

"Ah well, at least I can still do this."

Cassie moved on of her pieces, knocking out one of Jack's horses.

"Check."

Jack opened his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. Then he reached out and moved his king to safety.

"I can't believe you got so good at chess," he grumbled.

"Yeah well, when Nirrti was playing around with my DNA I got a very unique look on chess, remember?"

Oh yeah, how could he forget chess pieces floating in mid air? Not something you see everyday. Once a week, now that sounded far more reasonable. Cassie was about to make her next move when the alarms went off.

"Incoming wormhole. General O' Neill to the Gate room!"

"Well, time's up. You just . . .sit here, relax, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Cassie looked at him a little funny.

"Jack, I'm still in the infirmary with a very sore shoulder. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, then I know where to find you."

Cassie halfheartedly threw an empty paper cup at him.

"All right, geez, I'm going!"

- ∞ -

Cassie couldn't help but be amused. She just loved his sense of humor, always had. When she was sure Jack had left the infirmary she switched two of Jack's chess pieces. No way in hell was he going to beat her at this game.

- ∞ -

Jack quickly climbed up the stairs to the control room. Halfway up he already addressed Walter, who was sitting in front of the controls.

"What do we got?"

"Sir, no IDC yet."

"Okay, then keep it closed up tight."

"Yes, sir."

They waited for fifteen seconds. Jack started to doubt if one of his teams was coming in. He was almost suspected another social visit by Baal when finally the computer received a signal.

"Sir, it's SG-1."

"Open it up, Walter."

"Yes, sir."

Walter placed his palm on the scanner and the iris opened, exposing the wormhole.

Teal'c came through first, followed by Daniel and lastly Sam. Teal'c calmly looked up at the control room, making eye contact with Jack. Instantly he was able to convey that the mission was not dangerous but also unsuccessful.

Jack was very proud of the fact he knew how to read Teal'c in situations like this. They had a very unique bond, one warrior to another. Teal'c was his brother in arms, and it made Jack proud that Teal'c held him in the same regard.

He pulled the microphone to his mouth. "Welcome back. Hit the showers, debriefing in one hour."

Teal'c inclined his head for a second before walking out the gateroom.

Daniel did this silly wave, identical to the one he gave when they left. Ah Spacemonkey, he thought, I hope you never change. Everybody knew he and Daniel could act like fire and water at times, but they were best friends. Almost like siblings, forever quarreling but family above all.

His eyes found the last member of SG-1. Sam was handing over her P90 and sidearm to one of the SF's.

Samantha Carter. His 'relationship' with her had always been difficult to say the least. At first everything was purely professional. After a while they relaxed around each other, and that had brought on the flirting. Innocently at first, but picking up in pace over time. It could have led to something, but the universe just seemed hell bend on making life difficult for them. He lost count of the number of bumps in the road that had left them shaken and unsure of each other. Trapped behind force fields, Goa'uld mind control, interrogations, the whole Ancient download episodes, and promotions. Every time they seemed to get back on track another problem would present itself. If he was completely honest he couldn't blame her for finding another man. Who would want so much heartache for so long? But if he looked but once at her, he wouldn't trade that heartache for anything. He just couldn't let go of her.

Sam finally turned and glanced up at the control room. Their eyes met. Jack gave her a little grin; one he knew she was rather found of. She made a sharp salute, and breaking their eye contact walked out of the gateroom.

'_Huh? A salute? Why on earth would she give me a salute like that?_' For a moment Jack was dumbstruck. Sure, she had given him salutes in the past, but it just felt…out of place.

'_Mmm, maybe she just a boring mission, and her mind is already focused on one of the doohickeys in her lab. Yeah, that'll be it._' He was about to turn and head back to the infirmary when Walter stopped him.

"Sir? Sorry for reminding you, sir, but there is a stack of personnel files on your desk."

'_Personnel files? Oh for crying out loud, not them again! What on earth now for!_' "Didn't I do those a while back?"

Walter held a slight apologetic look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir, you did. But these are for the new additions to SG's 6 and 8."

Jack winced slightly at Walter's words. He had almost forgotten they had lost three team members on the last mission, and replacements needed to be appointed. A stab of guilt told him he had to do this right away, and not procrastinate as much as he usually did.

"Right. I'll be in my office if anybody needs me."

"Yes, sir."

Jack took the left stairs, climbing up to his office instead of going down to the infirmary like he had first planned.

- ∞ -

Walter saw him go, and quietly sighed. On the subject of work he knew the likes and dislikes of the General like no other, and reviewing personnel files wasn't very high on that list. And paperwork concerning the deaths of three good officers would be worse, he imagined. On times like this, being the General must be the hardest job on this base, he thought. His respect for General O'Neill, already very high, rose a little more. Walter couldn't help but respect a person who, despite not truly enjoying his position, would do everything to fulfill his duty. And Jack O'Neill deserved such respect.

- ∞ -

'_Sergeant Cantrell. Currently stationed at bla bla bla, distinguished bla bla bla, commendations by his superiors. Mmmm, a spotless record, albeit a bit short. How old is this guy? 25! No wonder his record is so short, he's barely grownup!_'

"He's just a kid," he mumbled.

"To whom are you referring O'Neill?"

Jack looked up and saw Teal'c standing in the door opening.

"T, buddy, come on in. Have a seat."

Teal'c walked in and set his impressive bulk in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"So, how was the trip to Pwhatever60something?"

"Uneventful."

"O . . .kaay, anything special happened?"

"No that I am aware of, O'Neill."

'_Aren't you mister articulate today._' "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you presence?"

"I came to see if you could accompany me this afternoon for a healthy sparring match."

Jack smiled. Oh yeah, he liked it very much that Teal'c still saw him as a warrior up to his standard.

"Not a lot of actions during the last mission, eh?"

Teal'c frowned a bit. "Indeed. I found it physically unchallenging," he stated.

Jack grinned. "Well I'll try to clear some space in my agenda for today. If I can't, we're still on for tomorrow, right?"

They had planned an afternoon of workouts, including boxing and, a staff fight. Jack saw the big man's eyebrow rise, and he could make out a twinkle in his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Good!"

He saw out of the corner of his eye that Daniel and Sam had entered the briefing room.

"Come on T, let's get this briefing over and done with."

- ∞ -

" . . .and I'm sure that after further research into the culture of Dimasq a lot of unanswered questions about the Turkish Empire can be clarified, or at least answered in a slightly different context."

Jack was looking blankly at the screen. For the last 25 minutes Daniel had gone on and on about the cultural significance of PX4-609, and Jack had tuned him out after about 2 minutes. Realizing Daniel had stopped speaking he swiveled his chair back to the table.

"Right. Anyone anything to add to this riveting story? Carter?"

"Well sir, we didn't manage to procure any technology, but the Dimasqians seem willing enough to trade for them."

"So, recommendations? Shall we keep this gate address?"

"Definitely, Jack."

"Yes, sir."

"That would be wise, O'Neill."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Okay, I'll report to the President and General Hammond, and a follow-up mission will be scheduled. Dismissed."

- ∞ -

The next day Jack was heading down the corridors of the SGC. He had done the paperwork on the newest members of SG-6 and 8, and he was looking forward to his afternoon with Teal'c. '_Been a while since I got my ass kicked by him._' But that wouldn't stop him. A workout with Teal'c, how difficult it may be, was infinitely better than his solo workouts late at night.

On his way to the gym he thought of visiting his two favorite doctors. They could probably use the break, seeing as they never took one on their own. He stopped by Carter's lab first. Peeking in he saw her hunched over a Naquadah generator, tinkering with it. He silently sighed. '_The woman will never change._'

"Whatcha doing?"

She didn't even look up. Jack rolled his eyes. '_Never change, that's for sure._'

He stepped into the office and sat down on one of the chairs. He picked a small cylinder with funny scribbling on it and rolled it between his palms. It was always an efficient way to make her look up and notice him, if only to save whatever doohickey he was threatening. Sure enough, she looked up at him.

"I was thinking of cutting down on the adaptability of the Naquadah generator so we can safely trade them with offworld trading partners without giving them the immediate opportunity of producing a Naquadah powered bomb, sir."

"Wow, good thinking there, Carter. I'm sure the bigwigs in Washington will like that idea."

"Thank you, sir."

She picked up a different tool, and bent over the generator without saying anything about him holding this little doohickey. Hang on, he thought, where is the comment, Jack thought. The one telling me to put down the thingy I'm holding, or I'll break it or set the lab on fire or something.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"What is this?" he said, waving the cylinder in front of him.

She looked up again.

"That, sir, is one of the artifacts SG-3 brought back with them last week. I haven't determined its use yet."

He stopped waving it at her and stared at her. Not only was he now surprised, but thoroughly confused as well.

"So you have no idea what it does yet."

"No, sir."

'_What is this, sir-ville?_'

"And you're working on the Naquadah generator, because . . ."

"It seemed more important given the follow-up mission to Dimasq, sir."

'_Themask? D-Mask? Oh right, PX4somethingother._' "And you're not anxious to try and figure this thing out, take it apart and put it back together?"

"Maybe later, sir."

'_Did my name change to Sir Jack, or what?_'

"I see."

He took another good look at her, staring into her eyes. After a few seconds he said, "Soo, I'm off to join Teal'c for a nice workout. You gonna be here all afternoon?"

"I promised Daniel to give him a hand with one of his projects, sir, so I might be at his lab."

She had her head bend over the generator again.

"Okay. Well don't work too hard."

"Yes, sir."

With that as his last remark he jumped of the chair, placed the cylinder on the table, and walked out of the lab. ´_Okay, seriously confused and worried now. She never told me to put the doohickey down, didn't ask me why I was in there. Something is seriously wrong there._'

He had a slight uneasy feeling about their return when she had given him that salute. But afterwards, during the briefing, he hadn't noticed anything about her. But now… He just couldn't put his finger on it. Something was wrong with Sam. He felt increasingly sure about that. But what? Mmm, maybe his other favorite doctor could offer some explanation.

Casually strolling into the room, Jack sat down on one of the few chairs devoid of enormous stacks of paper. Daniel was reading in one of his many journals, and didn't even acknowledge Jack's appearance. So, Jack tried the same trick he'd used with Sam.

"Daniel, what is this?" he said, picking up the nearest available artifact.

Daniel continued to read the journal. '_Okay, we're playing hard to get. Fine, have it your way._'

"Is it breakable?"

With this comment Daniel glanced up from the journal. His look was blank, like he wasn't all together there. "Mmm, probably, so be careful with it, Jack." And he lowered his head to keep on reading.

Jack sat stunned for a moment, all sorts of thoughts running through his head. All of them disturbing and confusing. He slowly put the artifact back on the shelf he had gotten it from.

"Oookay Danny, I'm gonna go now. Anything I can get you, bowl of Jell-O, cup of coffee?"

"No, I'm fine but thanks."

Jack took in the room. In Black-Ops they had taught him to take in his surroundings in a mere second, and it always came in handy. Then he briefly nodded and left the office. On his way to the gym he tried to make sense of the two situations he had found himself in. Thinking it most likely was nothing, his paranoid side begged to differ. Slowly, he made a list of the things that bothered him.

Both scientists were buried in their work, but that was nothing new. The fact they paid almost no attention to him while he was threatening one of their possessions, was new though. Daniel usually immediately snatches the rock back, mumbling some foreign curse under his breath. Carter usually admonished him, fondly but swiftly. Either hadn't done that. Besides, Daniel seemed…not there. And he refused a fresh cup of coffee, when he didn't see any in his office. '_Yeah, real solid lead there, Jack._'

He ignored that comment from his sarcastic side, but the feeling kept nagging him. In his preoccupied state he hadn't noticed he was standing in front of the gym already. Teal'c came round the corner of the corridor, and spotting Jack made his way to him.

"O'Neill. It is good to see you."

Jack looked up, his mind still buzzing with unease. "Oh hey, Teal'c."

"Is something wrong O'Neill?" Teal'c said raising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure." Then he pushed the door to the gym open and walked in.

- ∞ -

Teal'c stood there for a moment, deciding whether he should pursue this or not. Thinking better of it he also stepped into the gym. He would wait for O'Neill to speak again. The workout waited for them, and some things in life are just too important.

- ∞ -


	5. Out of character

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Out of character

They were circling each other, testing defenses and reflexes. In the old days, when Teal'c still had Junior around, it was almost impossible to defeat him, Jack remembered. But this was a different Teal'c now. Sure, still as formidable and dangerous as ever, but not as indefatigable. So Jack chose his tactics carefully. Especially when handling the short training staff, he knew Teal'c could deal out some hefty blows. The trick was to deflect the blows but constantly offer an opportunity for him to strike. Get him to swing hard, and tire himself out in the process. Of course, a very physically fit Jaffa doesn't go down that easily.

A glancing blow to his right upper arm was followed by a sweep to the thighs. Jack almost concentrated his defense on the first blow, but after years of military training and knowing Jaffa he caught the intention and turned away in time to avoid the sweep. He retaliated with a short snap to the shoulder, before stepping into a defensive position again.

The eyes. Those were the key. Seasoned fighters like Teal'c didn't physically reveal anything until the last second, suddenly springing into actions. So looking at the tension of the body was not an option. No, it was the eyes that still gave him away. Then again, Jack had his own fair share of hand-to-hand combat, and he had been especially good at reading people. And so he was still standing.

"You are doing well, O'Neill." Teal'c stated, a little breathless.

Jack couldn't find the extra air in his lungs to respond. '_Man, I'm getting too old for this. Not sure how much longer I can la_—'

Another attack to his left side pulled him from his thoughts, and forced him to parry another three hard swings made by the big and strong Jaffa. With the last swing Jack spotted a small opening in Teal'c defenses and lunged his staff like a spear forward. Teal'c, mid swing for another side attack, was struck in the shoulder. The blow threw him off balance, and his intended side attack unintentionally changed into a low sweep, catching Jack's calf. Jack felt his front leg sweep out from under him and the next second he found himself blinking up at the ceiling, his back protesting from the sudden impact. Still trying to catch his breath Jack attempted to get himself up. Except his arms wouldn't lift more than an inch of the floor before dropping back. '_Damn, that Jaffa has a mean swing._'

A large hand suddenly hovered over him. Jack turned his head slightly, and found himself looking up at the man responsible for his 'downfall'. Finally finding the energy he lifted up his arm, and let himself be dragged to his feet by Teal'c. A clap on his shoulder made him sway on his feet, but he managed to stay standing.

"I must commend you, O'Neill, I did not foresee your counter attack."

"Well it's good to know I can still do something, ya know?"

"Do not doubt yourself too much, O'Neill, you are still the warrior I am proud to call brother."

Jack looked at Teal'c, and was filled with pride at his last comment. The sparkle in Teal'c eyes also confirmed that it wasn't an empty statement, but completely genuine. A smile rarely graced Teal'c's features, but the look in his eyes usually gave away a great deal of his feelings, if you knew how to read them. And as corny as it may sound, Jack had always thought the eyes to be the windows to the soul. It could make everything crystal clear in a matter of seconds; succeeding where a thousand words would not. He—

It suddenly clicked. His mind froze as it retrieved two images. The look in Daniel's eyes. The look in Carter's eyes. He found the problem that was nagging at him all this time. The look and the sparkle in their eyes. Daniel's protective and concerned expression whenever Jack would touch one of his artifacts, the shine in Carter's eyes when she was working on some enigmatic doohickey. They weren't there this morning. And that was reason for major concern in Jack's book. Everyone can have an off day, but nobody can leave his or her personality at home.

"T, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Speak, O'Neill."

"Could you go to Daniel's office and see how he is?"

Teal'c observed him for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Very well, O'Neill."

"Good, I'll be in Carter's lab if you need me."

If any of it confused Teal'c, he hid it well. Jack grabbed his jacket, and they headed to the elevator. Once inside he paused, his finger hovering over the button for the level Carter's lab was on. Deciding on his gut feeling he moved and pushed the button for the armory. Teal'c raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Jack counted on him knowing a gut feeling was too important to a warrior to ignore, and the Jaffa lived up to his expectations.

In the armory Jack signed the release for two zats. Handing one over to Teal'c along with a radio he briefly explained the problem. At first Teal'c seemed unconvinced, but seeing the serious look on Jack's face he nodded his consent.

"Good. You go and look if Daniel is . . . really Daniel, and I'll check on Carter. Let me know what you find, I'm on channel 4."

- ∞ -

"Carter?"

He knocked on the door, which was slightly ajar.

"Carter, are you in here?"

He held the zat behind his back, the 'element of surprise' an ingrained way of thinking. He carefully checked the lab, his eyes doing a quick but methodical sweep of the area. Finding no signs of Carter he stepped inside. On the table was the Naquadah generator she had been working on this morning. He gave it a sideward glance, not really interested. There was nothing that could tell him where she had gone, so he decided to go see what Teal'c found out. He turned on his heels and was about to leave the lab when his mind made him stop once more. Another warning bell went off in his head, a particular loud one. He turned again, and did another sweep of the lab. Nothing had changed. So why was his military side screaming at him?

He slightly cocked his head, and let his mind sift through the images it had collected during the sweep. No equipment had changed; all the bottles and tools were in the same place. The generator was where it was, and…it… Stepping towards the table Jack gave the generator a better look. He recalled a conversation he had with Sam a few years again, when the Naquadah generator had been relatively new. She had started on a longwinded explanation of the principles of the generator, but after a minute or so he had interrupted and asked her if it could be modified to make a Naquadah powered bomb. She had looked at him with a mixed look on her face, bringing together the scientific question what the modification should be and 'aren't you adorable when you talk of blowing things up' look. After a minute of thinking she gave him, in layman terms of course, the rough idea of how it could be done.

And now he was staring at a Naquadah generator, rigged to serve as an enhanced nuclear bomb.

"Teal'c, come in. We might have a problem."

The radio offered him only silence.

"T? You there?"

No answer came from Teal'c.

"Ah hell."

- ∞ -

Okay, he thought, no reason to start panicking. Teal'c cannot respond for some reason, and I'm staring at a very, very high-powered bomb. '_Oy._'

He reached out for the phone, and dialed the Control Room.

"Walter? Send Lieutenant Hargrove to Colonel Carter's lab, and tell him to bring his bomb defusing kit. Oh, and have two guards accompany him. Yes, Walter, I'm being serious. Also seal off the base, no persons going in or out. And I want a base wide search for Colonel Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson. Do it now, Walter." With that he hung up.

Deciding he could do something better with his time than waiting for Hargrove to show up he exited the lab. He was about to lock the lab with his card key when a noise to his right alerted him. He drew the zat with his left and pointed it down the corridor. Slowly he checked every angle. When Sam came around the corner he nearly discharged his weapon.

"Carter! What the hell is going on!"

She held up her hand, pressing her index finger against her lips. Frowning, Jack looked at her. She seemed exactly the same like always. Hair, face, lips, body, everything looked, as it should. Except for the eyes. He now noticed they had the same blank look in them as he had seen in Daniel's eyes. He kept the zat pointing at her.

"Carter, could you tell me wh—"

A painful sensation came from the back of his head and Sam's figure suddenly was made up of large flashing balls of white light. Immediately after that his vision started blurring, before he felt the lights go out.

- ∞ -

"ONllryuwll?"

'_What? Who's calling?_'

"O'Nllaryuwll?"

'_No, sorry, wrong number there. I'm going back to sleep now._'

"ONeill! Ar yu wll?"

'_Mm, sounds like a Jaffa with his mouth full. Either that or I have a lot of water in my ears._'

"O'Neill, are you well?"

The back of his head protested in pain, and his eyes momentarily went out of focus. Trying to shake it off he pulled into a sitting position. He reached up and ran his fingers over his scalp. He couldn't feel any blood but he winced slightly when he found the sore spot. Groaning he looked up and saw Teal'c standing next to him. Six guards were behind him, covering the corridors.

"Teal'c?"

"I am here, O'Neill."

"Did you get the number of that bus?"

Teal'c looked a little concerned, his brow rose high. Realizing his comment went unappreciated Jack needed to know the situation.

"What happened?"

"I went to DanielJackson's office as you asked of me, but did not find him there. When I turned to leave his office DanielJackson struck me from behind with a fire extinguisher. After regaining consciousness I came here to check on you. I assume the same happened to you, O'Neill."

"Pretty much, I guess. Help me up."

Teal'c helped Jack stand up, and immediately handed him his zat gun.

"Do we know where they are?"

"Security cameras indicated DanielJackson and MajorCarter have taken over the control room."

"Shit, they're gonna gate out of here." Jack started jogging to the elevator. Without a word Teal'c indicated two airmen to stay and guard the lab, and for the others to follow them. Once in the elevator Jack hit the button for the control room.

"All right Teal'c, take—" Jack squinted at the airmen, "Rosales and Gandry along to secure the exits, I want the control room sealed. No one leaves that room, understood?"

His last comment was directed more at the airmen than at Teal'c, and the two nodded their understanding. Jack pointed his finger at the other two airmen.

"Dawson and Thompson, cover the doors to the Gate room. No one passes. Shoot if necessary, but I want them alive."

The two men blinked at the permission to use live fire, but immediately understood the second part of their commander's order. Although it was a little redundant, not a single soul on this base would ever consider actually harming a member of SG-1. They too nodded their understanding, and everybody readied their weapons. Then a sudden thought jumped into Jack's mind.

"Teal'c, did you see a Naquadah generator on Carter's desk when you got there?"

"I did not."

'_Oy._'

- ∞ -

With a quick look Jack checked the hallway. He lifted two fingers on his left hand, and made a short sweeping motion. Teal'c, Rosales and Gandry moved forward, covering the main entrance to the control room. With a second sign from Jack, Dawson and Thompson made their way forward. They split up, each taking an entrance to the Gate room. Jack followed them out and moved to the wall opposite to Teal'c. He gave the Jaffa a small nod and held up three fingers.

'_On three?_'

For a moment he could have sworn Teal'c smirked, but he merely nodded. Jack made sure Rosales and Gandry could see his countdown. He held the zat Teal'c had given him close to his chest.

'_Three…Two…One…Go!_'

The four men swiftly walked to the control room, weapons at the ready. Once inside Jack saw Daniel standing at one of the computers he knew controlled the gate dialing. He rapidly motioned everyone to take cover. With a quick look at Teal'c he moved to the right, while Teal'c proceeded to the left. The fact that Daniel was holding a Beretta didn't escape him. If they were going to grab him without injuring anyone, he needed to be distracted. He made the airmen stay back and cover the exits. He ducked behind one of the control panels, and peered over it. Daniel was frantically typing away, seemingly oblivious to their presence. Jack knew Teal'c was almost in position, and it was time for that distraction.

"Daniel!" he shouted.

He quickly ducked behind the panel again, as bullets flew past his head. The panel gave a large spark in protest.

"Daniel! What the hell are you doing!"

Daniel fired another few rounds at him, before turning back at the controls. Jack leaned out from his hiding place and kicked a chair in Daniel's direction. This distraction was more successful. Daniel turned and fired on the chair, punching several holes in the fabric of the seat. From behind Teal'c suddenly made his move. The big Jaffa closed his wrist over Daniel's right arm and spun him around. Before Daniel had made a 180° turn a resolute left hand caught him on the chin, and the force struck him to the ground. Teal'c immediately put his right foot on Daniel's right forearm, pinning him to the ground, and removed the Berretta from his grasp. Jack came out from behind the panel and nodded his approval to Teal'c. His eyes then did a quick search on the surroundings. And through the glass he could see Sam standing in the Gate room, kneeling next to the Naquadah generator he had seen in her lab.

"Teal'c, you stay with Danny, and make sure the gate is shut down. Rosales, you're with me."

He thundered down the stairs as quickly as his knees would allow him. He paused at the door and faced private Dawson, his eyes clearly conveying his question. Dawson shook his head, indicating Sam had been in the Gate room before they got there. Jack pulled his cardkey out of his pocket. He appointed Rosales to his right and pulled Dawson to the left side of the door.

"On three. One, two—" he swiped his card through the scanner, "three!"

They quickly entered the Gate room, trying to catch Sam off guard. Unfortunately she heard them coming and stood behind the ramp, waiting for them. In a bright blue flash airman Rosales went down, temporarily paralyzed by the zat blast. Jack and Dawson immediately banked left, seeking cover behind a MALP that was parked in the corner. A small part of Jack's mind tried to figure out why this particular MALP had not been stored away, but he forced the idea away. '_Never question such luck._'

He tried to peek over the side of the MALP to see where Sam was hiding, but got greeted with another volley of the zat. Diving back he analyzed the situation. Knowing full well Sam was lethal with the zat he decided against a frontal attack. Flanking was out of the question, seeing she had pretty good coverage of both exits. '_Well, diversionary tactics worked before._'

"Dawson?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you trust me?"

"Sir?" Dawson shot him a brief but very confused look.

"Dawson, do you trust _me_?"

"Sir, of course, sir."

"Good."

Jack gave Dawson a hard shove, making him tumble into the open space to the right of the MALP. He instantly pushed off with his feet and propelled him to the other side, zat gun already pointing in the direction of the ramp. As he had counted on Sam was startled by Dawson's fall and tried to shoot him. Fixing her position in a fraction of a second Jack took aim and fired his zat at her as she fired at Dawson. Sam's shot hit the blast door, but Jack's was right on target. Sam briefly froze, her muscles tightening as a result of the electrical charge. Then she crumpled to the floor, the zat clattering on the hard cement.

Jack carefully moved forward holding his zat trained on her limp form. Slowly approaching her he reached out and prodded her foot with his. Getting no reaction he relaxed a bit. His first priority had been disabling her. Number two on his list was the generator. He looked to his right and saw the thing standing on the ramp. He could tell it was inactive, and there was no danger of a massive explosion. He quietly sighed with relief. '_Situation is tense enough without having to worry about getting blown to bits._'

Then he turned to priority number three. Check on Carter. He sunk to one knee, wincing a little when he felt the joint in question protest, and picked up the zat gun. He threw it to a rather perplexed looking Dawson. Inwardly he snorted at that picture. '_I guess being used by your commanding officer as bait is a bit stunning._' Then he pressed two fingers to Sam's neck, checking for a pulse. He expected a strong heartbeat, only slowed a little because of the zat blast. His mind froze when he found none. No beat, no pulse. He moved his finger, checking again. But he couldn't find it. He nervously moved his fingers around, his mind unwilling to accept what his fingers were telling him. Finally his control snapped, and his voice nearly cracked.

"Medic, we need a medic here!"

- ∞ -

Jack had to restrain himself from pushing the gurney to the infirmary. He was infuriated with the speed the medic were transporting Sam. Didn't they know it was Carter's life at stake here! When they reached the infirmary doctor Brightman came out to meet them.

"What happened?" she prompted.

"She was hit with a zat, but only once. She collapsed, and when I checked I couldn't find a pulse."

Doctor Brightman took a second to absorb the information and the fact General O'Neill was present giving the explanation. Then she rapidly started giving orders, ordering the nurses to set up the equipment ASAP. They wheeled the gurney into the infirmary, already examining Sam's body. Doctor Brightman took the lead and checked Sam's chest.

"Weak pulse, barely there. I've got diminished breath sounds on the right lung, give me a 7 French intubations tube. Somebody get the crash cart and IV in here!" she shouted.

Jack's mind reeled from the sensation of not feeling a pulse, and he barely took in what was happening before him. He still held the zat that he used to take her down, and it was almost burning a hole in his hand. Guilt and fear coursed through him like a roller coaster out of control and he had to struggle to breathe normally. A monotonous sound finally captured his attention.

"Dammit, she's going into arrest. Charge the paddles to 250!" Brightman's tone was in control and serious, but her words set fire to Jack's nerves.

"Doc! What's happening!" His voice was rough, constrained with emotion.

"General please step outside, we need room to operate." Doctor Brightman forcefully remarked.

Jack suddenly noticed he was standing right at the side of the gurney, his hand gripping the railing. Blinking hard he untangled his fingers from the aluminium bars and took a few steps back. He startled when he felt a large hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Teal'c looking back at him. The Jaffa increased the pressure on his shoulder and steered him towards the door. Part of Jack wanted to shrug off his grip and run back to see how she was doing, but the strength sapped out of him. All sounds faded into the background, and all the colours seemed to dull. He didn't notice Teal'c setting him down in one of the seats outside of the infirmary, or the reassuring words the big man was saying to him. The zat fell to the floor, his hand slightly trembling. Everything turned into a haze where only his feelings of guilt and love churned his stomach. He felt sick to his soul, even more than when Cassie was injured.

Suddenly doctor Brightman appeared in the doorway, stripping off her gloves. How long had they been at it? It seemed like mere seconds to Jack. She approached him and Teal'c, to inform them on Sam's condition. Jack's mind abruptly came out of its frozen state and started screaming at him. He did not want to hear what the doctor was here to tell him. It dreaded the possible outcome, and knew it could devastate him. Jack started shaking his head from side to side, his mind still screaming 'NO! NO!'. Brightman saw him tense and wished she didn't have to tell him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, we―"

"No," he quickly cut her off, not wanting to hear her words.

Doctor Brightman lowered her head and continued.

"I'm sorry, sir, we did everything we could. But there were too many complications. Her right lung was failing, we found haemorrhaging in her lower intestines and spleen, and almost right after you brought her here she went into cardiac arrest. We tried to resuscitate her, but she didn't respond to it. Her body was giving up on her, and although we tried our best we couldn't do anything about it. She―"

Jack closed his eyes and tried to block her last words.

"She is gone, sir. I'm sorry."

- ∞ -


	6. Death is not the end of it

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Death is not the end of it

The world grew abnormally quiet. His whole body went stiff and numb. His mind, just moments ago screaming at him, was silent and unresponsive. After a few seconds of complete lack of feeling, denial made its way into his heart. Then the words doctor Brightman had given him punched him in the gut, hard. He felt his abdomen cramp, ready to throw up. His head started spinning and his vision filled with black and white spots. He let his head sink into his hands and tried to get back in control. He focused on his breathing, and slowly the world came back into focus. The nausea passed, but the sick feeling in his gut remained. A little unstable he stood up and faced doctor Brightman.

"I need to see her." His voice was little more than a raw whisper.

He registered the pressure of a hand on his shoulder but ignored it. Doctor Brightman hesitantly looked at him, trying to judge whether or not he should go in and see her. Catching the glance Jack straightened his back and locked his face into General mode.

"I need to see her, doctor."

This time the tone of authority made his statement a lot stronger, and doctor Brightman nodded her head. She stepped back into the infirmary with Jack on her tail. Reaching the gurney with Sam's body on it she stopped and allowed Jack to pass by. Suddenly uncertain of it all Jack slowly placed one foot for the other, inching closer to the still form lying on the gurney. Forcing his eyes to look up he saw her face, white as chalk. The muscles of his abdomen tightened again but he managed to keep his posture. Slowly he raised his hand and reached out. He briefly ran his fingertips across her jaw, feeling the cooling skin underneath. It almost broke his composure. Doctor Brightman and Teal'c were standing a few feet behind him, watching for any signs of distress. Teal'c could see Jack's shoulders slumping slightly, and he knew his friend was rapidly losing himself by the way his jaw was set. They stood there for a minute waiting for Jack. For him to break down, or angrily cry out. They were surprised when he calmly spoke up.

"Doctor Brightman."

"Sir?" she softly responded, unsure of her commander's state of mind.

"I want you to perform an autopsy on the body, I want to know what the cause of death was."

- ∞ -

Brightman looked at him with a confused look. "Sir?"

Still with his back to them Jack responded. "I want an autopsy done on this body doctor, I want to know the cause of death. Also do a complete physical and chemical analysis as well as a DNA test to check if this is the body of Lt Colonel Carter."

The doctor found herself tongue-tied, her mind reeling with the many questions his orders had evoked. When Jack finally turned her questions were immediately silenced. The look in his eyes, a hard and steely glint, offered no room for argument.

"Do it now, doctor. Run the DNA test on Daniel as well."

Without giving her time to respond Jack walked to the exit. Brightman quickly snapped out of her confusion due to her medical training.

"Sir, I'm not sure why we should―"

Jack swiftly turned on his heels and gave the doctor one of his most deadly glares. She could clearly see his emotions were in turmoil, but his eyes displayed a clarity and focus she had never seen before. His brown eyes seemed to radiate a complete conviction and seemed as hard as granite. When Jack spoke his voice was icily calm and a chill ran up her spine.

"That is not Carter. She isn't dead, and I'm not giving up on her."

Then he turned again and disappeared round the corner. Doctor Brightman took a deep breath, trying to cleanse herself of the tension that had shot up her shoulders. Without a word Teal'c headed towards the door. She saw him go and called out his name. He stopped at the door and turned his head to look at her.

"Teal'c, would you―I mean, could you please keep an eye on the General. I have a feeling he's not handling the situation well. We have to be careful for signs of denial."

Teal'c silently stood there for a moment. Then he spoke up, his voice almost imperceptibly cracked by his emotions.

"I do not see how he could take Colonel Carter's death well, doctor Brightman. I believe no one on base will. However I will make sure he deals with it." And with that he left.

Doctor Melissa Brightman, Chief Medical Officer of Stargate Command, sat down on one of the nearest available chairs and sighed. "I hope you're right Teal'c, I hope you're right."

- ∞ -

"O'Neill!"

Jack didn't even turn to acknowledge his friend's call. Teal'c quickened his pace to catch up with his commander before he could disappear into the elevator. The doors of the elevator opened and Jack stepped in. Before he could make the doors close Teal'c jumped in.

"O'Neill, doctor Brightman is concerned about you, as am I."

"There is nothing wrong with _me_, Teal'c. Something's wrong with Carter and Daniel."

Teal'c was beginning to understand doctor Brightman's concerns. He could see his friend was acting with a determination that bordered obsession. He too was grieved greatly by the passing of their dear friend and team member, but was prepared to deal with it. Jack seemed to avoid her death by denying it.

"O'Neill, I understand your reluctance to accept Colonel Carter's passing, however—"

"No! No, Carter is not dead. I told you before, that was not Carter."

Teal'c frowned, his eyes filled with concern. '_Perhaps his denial runs deeper than doctor Brightman anticipated._' He stepped forward and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder again.

"Why can you not accept it was Colonel Carter? We must not dishonor her memory by denying her death."

Jack looked away. Teal'c silently waited for his answer. He could see Jack struggle with his emotions and thoughts. But when Jack turned back and looked him in the eye he was surprised by the display of emotions.

"I know she's not dead Teal'c, I know it. I feel it in my mind, my heart, my blood. I know she's still alive. Just as I know it isn't Carter lying on that gurney. It wasn't her. It can't be her…"

His last words were hushed and Teal'c could hear uncertainty and fear in them. He immediately felt for his good friend. Searching his eyes he tried to see if Jack really knew what he claimed or if he was gripping at straws to keep the pain away. Deciding he deserved the benefit of the doubt he released his hand from Jack's shoulder.

"What do you have in mind, O'Neill?"

Jack's face lit up a little with relief.

"We find out where the real Carter and Daniel are."

Teal'c couldn't help but question his decision. "And how do we do that?"

"Simple, we ask _him_."

- ∞ -

"Open it up, airman."

The guard stationed outside of the locked room pulled out his key and opened the door for the General. Jack and Teal'c walked in and closed the door behind them. Jack took a look at their prisoner. Sitting behind a small table was Daniel, silent and still, his gaze on the table. Jack noticed a slight gleam of sweat of his brow, like he had run a quarter of a mile.

Jack pulled up the other chair and sat down. Teal'c stood behind him, blocking the door with his impressive frame. Jack laid his hands on his thighs, to refrain him from gripping the man in front of him by his shirt and shake him until he had his answers. He forced his voice to be calm.

"Who are you?"

Daniel looked up. Jack immediately searched his eyes for the familiar sparkle he was so accustomed to, but found nothing more than the blank look he had seen earlier.

"Jack, it's me, Daniel."

Under the table Jack's hand gripped the fabric of his BDU pants tightly in an attempt not to lash out.

"No, you're not. I want you to tell me who you are, and what the hell you were planning to do," he growled.

Daniel's eyelids seemed to droop a little, and his face looked flustered. In a somewhat weary voice he answered.

"Jack, I don't know why you're asking these things of me, me and Sam just wanted to go back to Dimasq, that's all."

Jack's eyebrow shot up. "Dimasq? Why would you want to go there?"

"Well you did decide to sent another team there, so we figured it…maybe was best…we…"

His last words fading Daniel's head dropped unto the table and his body went limp. Jack jumped up from his seat and came around the table. When he touched Daniel's neck to check his pulse he could feel Daniel's skin was hot. His pulse was weaker than normal and he had trouble keeping track of it. He gestured Teal'c with a quick nod, asking him to pick up Daniel's body. Jack stepped across the room and banged his fist on the door.

"Open this door!"

- ∞ -

Four hours later Jack and Teal'c were sitting in Jack's office, waiting for an update on Daniel's condition. Teal'c was stoically gazing at the wall. Jack kept fidgeting with one of his pens, holding it over an opened report he should be working on. '_Maybe I should get the hang of that meditating thing. If it'll help me with the waiting._' The pen in his hand dropped to the floor when they heard a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

Doctor Brightman stepped into his office with two medical files in hand. Jack motioned her to sit in the second chair in front of his desk, and she quickly sat down.

"So, Doc, what can you tell us?"

She took a deep breath, before giving them the account of the situation in the infirmary.

"Daniel is currently lying in the infirmary. When you brought him in he was weak and feverish. We checked him and found that he had a temperature of almost a 104 going. We quickly set out to cool him down. When I examined him he was slipping in and out of consciousness. We found problems with his heart, kidneys and spleen. In short, his bodily functions are shutting down one by one. I doubt he'll survive the night."

Jack and Teal'c took in the news. Teal'c hung his head a little. But Jack simply nodded. He knew it would have been terrible to hear Daniel was dying right after Carter had died. But they weren't Daniel and Carter to him.

"Have you done the tests I asked you to do, doctor?"

Doctor Brightman looked down at the files residing on her lap.

"I have, General. The DNA tests on both Colonel Carter and doctor Daniel Jackson turned out positive. Blood types match, as well as physical characteristics."

Jack blinked once. He wondered if his hearing was going. She hadn't said what she said, had she?

"General, I don't know why you ordered me to do these tests but I have, and they confirm the two persons in the infirmary are Colonel Samantha Carter and doctor Daniel Jackson."

He could feel his fear and uncertainty scream at the edge of his mind, trying to drag him down into a pit of guilt, pain and sorrow. But he wouldn't let them. Because of all the things he was certain of in this universe, the two person he had talked to this morning were not his beloved Daniel and Sam. So that left the question what to do next. What had that Daniel impersonator said? Ah yes, Dimasq. PX4-609. They left for that planet, and when they came back things had changed. '_So the only logical thing is that Carter and Daniel are still on that planet, and some sort of impersonator was send back instead of them._'

Jack reached out and dialed a number on the telephone on his desk. "Walter, have Colonel Freeman and Lt. Colonel Saunders report to the briefing room ASAP."

Both doctor Brightman and Teal'c looked at him, a curious expression on their faces. Jack silently looked back at them for a moment, deciding on what to tell them. Doctor Brightman broke the silence.

"Eh sir, what is going on?"

Jack fixed her with a steady gaze, his eyes once more filled with the steely look from before.

"As I see it Doc, the two in the infirmary are _not_ Carter and Daniel. Therefore they have to be on the planet SG-1 visited last. I'm planning a mission to get them back."

Teal'c frowned in silent thought, weighing Jack's words. Doctor Brightman opted for gaping at him, her vocal chords unable to produce any kind of sound. After a moment of complete silence Teal'c stood up from his chair.

"I wish to partake in this mission, O'Neill."

Doctor Brightman's eyes grew a little wider. "You too think they are not here?" she said, retrieving her voice.

Teal'c gave Jack a reassuring look. "Indeed."

"But the tests—"

"The tests are wrong," Jack growled. He stood up and moved to the door towards the briefing room. Teal'c followed him. He closed the door behind him, leaving behind a very confused doctor Brightman.

- ∞ -

SG-6 and 8 were standing in the gateroom, waiting for the gate to activate. Colonels Freeman and Saunders, the leaders of the two teams, were checking the newly added members. When the blast door opened they turned and everybody stood at attention.

"At ease."

Jack walked into the gateroom with Teal'c, both fully geared up. Jack had informed Colonels Freeman and Saunders that he was coming on this mission, and luckily they had not objected. It was something he had to do. He had to prove he was right. He couldn't face the consequences if he wasn't right.

"Sir?" a voice over the intercom asked.

Jack looked up at the control room and saw Walter standing there with doctor Brightman, who looked more than a little apprehensive.

"Walter?"

"Eh…good luck, sir."

Jack nodded and signaled for the dialing of the gate. Soon the wormhole established and he ordered SG-6 and 8 forward. He and Teal'c were the last to go. But just before they stepped through Walter's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Sir, I have the president on the phone for you, he's asking about your weekly report." Walter sounded nervous and a little scared.

For a moment Jack halted, knowing full well he could not go on any mission unsanctioned by either the President or the Pentagon. He looked at Teal'c who gave him a calm and trusting look. Then he turned back to the control room.

"Take a message, Walter. I'll call him back when we get back."

Jack and Teal'c took the last step, leaping into the wild ride across the wormhole to find their teammates.

- ∞ -


	7. Bringing them back

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Bringing them back  


When Jack's feet touched solid ground again his heart was still singing with the exhilaration of the ride through the wormhole. It had been too long since his last trip, and his body was tingling all over with the excitement. He vowed to himself that if they all got back to the SGC safe and sound, he'd organize more simple missions. Cakewalks, for him to stretch his legs.

Without a single thought his hands shot up and placed his sunglasses over his eyes. His right hand immediately slipped to the trigger of his P90, his left checking if his radio was still where he had put it just minutes ago. When he realized what he did he chuckled silently. '_Can't teach an old dog new tricks I guess._'

Around him the members of SG-6 and 8 were checking the perimeter. Colonel Freeman stepped towards him.

"All clear, sir."

Jack nodded. The first part of his plan had been getting out of the SGC. But now that was accomplished he didn't exactly have a second part. He shot a quick look at Teal'c, standing by his side. Again he got that calm and trusting look. It gave him the reassurance he needed.

'_Right, let's get this show on the road._' First thing on his mind was, like always in the field, backup and security.

"Freeman, take two of your men to guard the gate. Have them set up a perimeter, and lay down some claymores. I want to create a narrow path—", he gestured with his left hand to the forest on his left, "between those trees for us should we need it as an escape and approach route."

Colonel Freeman nodded, and quickly chose and instructed two of his marines. Jack brought up his left wrist and checked the time on his watch.

"All right people, we've got roughly six hours of sunlight ahead of us. Teal'c, take point. Saunders, bring up the rear. Let's go."

Teal'c set off in the direction of the palace of the sultan, where they had been last. Jack quickly followed him, with the marines of SG-8 behind him. On their march through the forest he tried to formulate a good rescue plan. But his thoughts were constantly interrupted by what Teal'c had told him in the briefing about this place. That even with his Jaffa senses he did not notice his teammates disappearance, or the substitution with the fakes. This made Jack more than a little nervous about what they could encounter. And on the outskirts of his mind a small and icy voice was still telling him this was a fool's hope. That Sam and Daniel were dead, and he let them die. No matter how hard he tried to squash that voice, it kept haunting him. Almost inaudible, but ever present. He shook his head, and focused on the mission. He had two of his people to bring back. He had to.

- ∞ -

On the edge of the forest began small fields of cultivated land, orchards. Jack could see short trees, bearing fig-like fruits. Except they were very . . . orange. Strange, but oddly appealing. Teal'c's voice brought him out of his culinary ideas.

"The palace is half a mile down this road. It was heavily guarded, I believe it will not have changed. It would be unwise to try and take it by force."

Jack nodded. "I agree. We don't have the manpower to go in guns blazing." No matter how much he wanted to do just that. "So that option's out. Suggestions anyone?"

Jack's style of commanding was very different than the one taught at the academy. Normally such command decisions were exclusively for the CO and his 2IC. But Jack knew that everyone could have to capacity to lead and make command decisions, even if they didn't have the insignia on their shoulders to prove it. And over the years he fell into a habit of seeking out people that were considered smarter than he was. A small drawback of working with someone like Samantha Carter. But a drawback he could work with, especially if ultimately he remained in charge.

After a moment of silence Teal'c made his suggestion. "We were invited to come back, O'Neill. They did not believe we noticed the change."

Jack pondered his statement of a couple of seconds. If it were true, then they would not suspect any of them of harmful intent. In fact, they would openly invite them in, thinking they could take more of them. He smiled a little devilish smile at that thought. '_Well, looks like we'll just walk into the lion's den and take back what's ours._' He considered the pro and cons, and decided it was worth a try. If things went haywire, well, then they would handle that when it would come. Cross that bridge and all.

"Saunders, pick two men to stay near the palace. They can create a diversion if needed. Teal'c, were you disarmed the last time you were here?"

Teal'c nodded once. Jack figured as much.

"But you were not searched?"

He saw the twinkle in Teal'c's eyes return, understanding his point. "Indeed we were not, O'Neill."

"Good," he gestured at the two Saunders had picked, "Brickman and Cole, you stay on the outside. Take all the P90's and C4, so we won't have to give up all the heavy firepower. The rest tuck your Beretta somewhere it can't be seen. Teal'c, you give your staff to sergeant Brickman, and you take his zat. Right, here's the plan. We go in, go see whoever is in charge, get back Carter and Daniel, and come back. Any questions?"

"Sounds like a plan, sir," Saunders answered for the entire group.

"Good, let's move out."

- ∞ -

"I can't believe she let you in. I mean, she has been approached by practically all the guards of the garrison, and the one she lets into her bed is a köpek like you."

"Hey, you just wish you were as lucky as me. She chose me, and none one else."

He snorted. "Yeah, it was luck all right. You were lucky she was drunk as an eşek, or else she wouldn't have let you and your köpek face between her legs!"

"Domuzpis, you're just jealous because you haven't got any in months with that wife of yours."

"Mmm, at least my wife cooks a descent meal. That oruspu of yours couldn't even bake a incir if she wanted to."

"Aah go home to that barren kadin of yours."

"Wh—"

"Howdy fellows!"

The two guards immediately grabbed their weapons and trained them on the group of people coming up the road. Jack came sauntering up, his posture casual and relaxed. His hands were jammed inside his pockets, his sunglasses over his eyes. '_Couple of guards they make, I could hear them bickering a mile away. I bet they'd be easily ambushed during the night._'

"Kim gitmeş orada!"

"Wow, wow, easy there fellows. Just here to see the sights, do the tour and all. Oh, and we'd like to see the chief."

The guards had a slightly puzzled look on their faces. Jack saw it and sighed internally. Never any brains on guard duty, always the brawn, he thought. He turned his head. "Say, T, what was his name again?"

"Sultan Garan Yasmak"

"Yes. Him. We're here to see him." He turned back to the guards. "You run along now and tell him General Jack O'Neill is here, and he would like to talk to . . . Gary whatever."

- ∞ -

Walking down the halls to the throne room Jack tried to make sense of the building. The lay of the corridors, guard barracks he could see, suspicious rooms. He knew Teal'c was doing the same, and Saunders probably too. He figured they were in the southwest corner of the palace. Judging by the number of armed men he had seen earlier the garrison was stationed on the eastside so that made their job a little bit easier.

The soldier walking in front of him opened two large doors, intricately decorated with gold and jewels. '_Mm, not as bad as the Goa'uld, but still a bit tacky._' The guard stood aside, and with a sweeping motion of his hand ushered them inside. They entered a large room on the edge of the palace. Several arched doors led out to a balcony, overlooking a lake. Thin curtains and veils were softly rippling in the gentle wind, giving the place a sense of serenity. Except to Jack. It all looked too Arabic to him. And his experiences with themes from the Middle East had been enough to last him a couple of lifetimes.

At the end of the room a small dais supported a gilded throne. A few scantily clad women lay on cushions next to it, already sizing them up. The throne was empty. Quickly Jack made an assessment of the situation. Four guards covering the two exits, no other access points. The balcony was at least 25 feet above the ground, and would only provide a last resort escape route. The women seemed harmless enough, but Jack knew better. A small knife could easily be concealed in one of the scarves they were wearing.

His analysis of the room was interrupted by a rumbling voice coming from the balcony. He turned and saw a pudgy man enter the room. At a mere five foot seven he seemed more like a child than a grown man to Jack. Except children wouldn't have so much facial hair. A prominent black moustache darkened the man's face, and his cheeks were covered with more than just a five o'clock shadow. '_Not big on shaving here I see._' The man was dressed in white satin, the edges stitched with gold thread. A large golden sash covered his slightly bulging belly, and Jack could spot a small curved dagger stashed away on his right side.

Jack found his ensemble to be . . . gaudy, at best. '_Gaudy, Gauldy, Goauldy, Goa'uld. Must tell Daniel I found the origin of the word Goa'uld. Or better yet, must tell Baal the next time he visits. Yeah, bet he'll enjoy it._' The man was escorted by a servant, a skinny boy no older than 12, wearing little more than the women. Jack's gut turned, and he could feel bile rising in his throat. His hands itched to give this guy a good shake. But he clamped it down. For now.

Finally settling down on his throne the man spoke. "Siz orada, gelmeş."

Jack took a step forward, getting the gist of what he said. "Hi there! Jack O'Neill here. I'm looking for the head honcho here, some guy named Gary? Know where I can find him?"

He could see a muscle twitch in that large moustache for a moment, but it quickly disappeared.

"I am Garan Yasmak, Sultan of Turkiya province, on the beautiful world of Dimasq."

"Ah, good! Been looking for you." He took another step forward. "Gotta question for you."

Garan frowned, but remained silent. Jack took another step. He raised his index finger and pointed it to Garan. He could almost feel the guards tightening their grip on their weapons.

"Knock, knock."

The frown on Garan's face did not disappear, but did change into a look of confusion.

"Oh come on Gary, it's a joke." He sensed the tension lessen in the room, and he smiled to himself. Never let them see you coming, he thought. "I say knock, knock. You say, who's there? Then what I say you repeat, but with the word who stuck behind it. And you get the punch line. So, let's try again." He cleared his throat. "Knock, knock."

Garan now seemed very confused by Jack's behavior, but went along with it. "Who is there?" he somewhat hesitantly asked.

"Sacha."

When Garan did not go on Jack urged him on with his hand. Remembering the form Garan responded. "Sascha who?"

With a very wide and very fake grin Jack spread out his hands and pointed at the women lying on the floor. "Sacha lovely harem you got there!"

It took a moment of complete silence before Garan started smiling. That smile changed into a chuckle, before it descended into a full out laugh. The tension completely disappeared from the room, and the guards stood back again. Then Garan spoke up.

"You tricked me with words. I like it. Tell me another."

Jack grinned, this time a genuine one. "Sure, you betcha." He shot a meaning glance over his shoulder at Teal'c and Saunders. He both caught it, and nodded almost imperceptibly. They relayed his order to the others. The marines of SG-6 and 8 started wandering around the room. Not so much to arouse suspicion, but enough to get themselves a good position. Saunders and Teal'c moved slightly to the doors. Jack was about to launch into another joke when Teal'c spoke.

"O'Neill, I have _heard_ of a knock knock joke as well."

Jack turned around and surveyed his friend. The intonation in his voice made Jack think. He had _heard_ a joke? Without much trouble it clicked. He _heard_ noises outside the door. Company they did not need. One of those bridges, Jack thought. "Ok, tell us."

Teal'c straightened his posture even more. "Knock, knock," he said in his characteristic serious voice.

Jack had to fight to urge to roll his eyes at Teal'c's manner of joke telling. But hey, he'd been working on his sense of humor for years. At least the guy was improving. "Who's there?"

"Cronus"

'_Oh boy, this is gonna be good._' "Cronus who?"

"Indeed"

Jack snorted at that one. Yeah, the big man was right. It wasn't a good knock knock joke, but he did have a point there. Obviously Garan had heard of Cronus and his demise, judging by his laughter. That gave Jack a second to rethink their situation. He needed the information from Garan, but he knew it would need some persuasion. A kind of persuasion that wasn't all that quiet. So they needed some privacy, get as little people as possible in here. Jack banked on the sultan being a typical chauvinistic pig.

"Look, Gary, I'd like talk some business with you. But—" he made a small gesture at the women again, "not in current company, if you know what I mean."

Garan nodded. He swiftly clapped his hands twice, and the women all rose. Without a word they and the boy servant went to the back of the room, behind the throne, and disappeared through a door built into the mural on the back wall. It fitted so well that practically no grooves were visible. Jack filed that particular bit of info for later reference.

"You said something about business."

Jack smiled. "Yeah. See, the thing is, I'm two scientists short at the base, and I kinda need new ones. So, I thought maybe you had two for me."

"Mm, I have many scientists. What area of expertise are you looking for? Biology, medicine, chemistry?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Theoretical astrophysics and linguistics and archeology."

Now it was Garan's turn to shake his head. "I'm sorry, my friend. We do not have such scientists here."

"Really? Dang." Jack walked up to Garan, passed him, and picked up one of the cushions the women had sat on just moments ago. "These are nice pillows. Don't you think so guys?" He threw a cushion at Teal'c, who deftly caught it. He looked at it, turning it in his large hands. Looking back at Jack he responded, in a slightly confused tone.

"Indeed, O'Neill."

Jack picked up another. He looked at Garan. "Can I show these to my men? These are really, really nice pillows."

With a smug smile on his lips Garan nodded. Jack proceeded with three other cushions, handing them over to Saunders and two of the marines. "I mean, these pillows can really _silence_ a woman's cry, if you know what I mean." He looked Saunders right in the eye with his last remark. "You can really _shoot_ off your _muzzle_ in the bedroom without being caught with pillows like these."

Garan produced a dirty little laugh. "Ah yes, my friend, they have served me and my harem well."

Jack's inside squirmed with that remark. Unwanted visions of that pudgy bastard with any woman flashed past his mind's eye. He prayed to God that he hadn't included Sam into his harem yet. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought. The urge to harm Garan came back again. He looked pointedly at Saunders again. After half a second Saunders's eyes went wide as understanding dawned. Jack turned, not waiting for his confirmation. He trusted the Colonel to get the point across without his help. Saunders casually crossed the room to say a few words at the two marines still holding the cushions.

"You know, Garan, I know another good knock knock joke."

The sultan clapped his hands together. "Good! Tell me!"

"Knock, knock!"

"Who is there?" Garan joyfully replied.

"Omelet"

"Omelet who?"

"Omelet smarter than I look."

Garan started laughing, but the sound quickly died in his throat when he saw the expression on Jack's face. The steely glint had returned in his eyes, and his face looked like it was carved out of stone. When he spoke up, his voice was calm and controlled, but it held an almost unbridled fury.

"And I know a lot more than you think I do. For instance, I know you have two of my people here."

The sultan's face lost a little of it's color, but his eyes turned emotionless and cold.

"And I know for a fact they are kept here against their will, Gary-boy." Jack took three paces forward, placing himself directly in front of Garan.

"_And_ I want them back."

Silence hung heavy in the room for a moment.

"I do not know of who you speak."

Jack's response was more of a growl than a word. "Liar."

Garan didn't respond to it. Jack raised his index finger again, and pointed straight at Garan's face. "You tell me where Carter and Daniel are, or so help me . . ."

He could see a flash of fear shoot through Garan's eyes and knew he was going to call his guards to his side. '_Oh no you don't._' He shot his left hand, still clutching the cushion, up in the air. Three muffled sounds could be heard, along with the distinct sound of the electrical discharge of a zat'ni'katel. Four guards silently crumpled to the floor. Small white feathers hung in the air. Saunders and the two marines had shot the guards with their Beretta's through the cushions, using them as a kind of silencer. Saunders looked very relieved with the outcome to the solution Jack had thought up.

Realizing the situation was under control Jack lowered his left hand, and stared at Garan, who sat absolutely still with his eyes wide in surprise and fear. Looking for a way to break the spell they were under Jack threw the cushion into Garan's lap.

"All right, Gary-boy. Time for some answers."

He straightened before Garan, towering over him. He slowly pulled out his own Beretta, holding it up so Garan could clearly see he was armed.

"Where are Carter and Daniel?"

Garan remained quiet, but kept his eyes fixed on Jack's gun. Jack cleared his throat.

"I'll ask again, where are Carter and Daniel?"

Finally the sultan broke his silence. "I do not know."

"Wrong answer, Gary."

Another muffled sound, like a fist slamming into punching bag, rang into the room. It was followed swiftly by a muffled cry. Garan was clutching his left upper thigh, the cushion still on his lap. A few white feathers settled on his throne, their pristine white color stained with a dark red. Jack's left hand, forcibly put over Garan's mouth, prevented him from making much sound. Jack was surveying Garan almost detached, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Teal'c came up and stood next to Jack. He was looking at his friend with a curious expression. One of amazement, disappointment and understanding. Jack knew that he had crossed the line, and he knew Teal'c and probably Saunders didn't exactly approve of his move. But at this particular moment he didn't care. He slowly removed his hand from Garan's mouth.

"Let's try this again. I'm looking for two of my people, a beautiful blond woman and a guy wearing glasses with brown hair. Where are they?"

The only sound Garan made were soft whimpers of pain as he pressed the cushion against the wound in his thigh. Jack silently waited for a few seconds, before deciding Garan needed another little push. He leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the cushion. With some force he yanked the cushion off Garan's lap. With the same force he pushed it against his chest, slamming Garan against the back of his throne. Then he raised his gun, cocked it with his left hand, and settled it against the cushion, pointing straight at Garan's heart.

"The last time I ask you, Gary. Where … are … Carter … and … Daniel?"

The last remaining color in Garan's visage quickly vanished, and his eyes resembled the eyes of a fish, widened to extremes by the sheer terror that gripped him right now. Unfortunately his jaw seemed to have frozen as well, and no sound came from his lips. Jack fought to control the fire that had ignited in him, setting his gut ablaze. Right now Garan was standing between him and his two best friends, and he never liked people standing in his way. Especially when it came to Sam.

"One …"

He could see Garan started shaking, but didn't care.

"Two …"

Garan opened and closed his mouth, trying to regain the use of his voice again. But he didn't care. He was about to call out the next and last number when Teal'c put his hand on his forearm. Jack still held up the gun but the pressure of Teal'c's hand refrained him from executing Garan. Inside his mind a storm was raging. Several voices were telling him to put the gun down and find another solution, but others screamed for Garan's blood as retribution. Just before Teal'c grabbed his arm he had almost given in to the demons, came close to once again darken his soul a little more. Through the storm he heard Teal'c's voice.

"Tell us where our friends are, or I will let him fire upon you."

Whether Garan was already scared out of his mind by Jack's actions and threat or he was more intimidated by Teal'c's tone of voice, they finally got their answer.

"Dungeon, lower level." Garan's voice was weak and shaky, but spoken with enough force to make sure he was heard.

The storm in Jack's mind didn't disappear, but the voices quieted down. Jack felt his self-control returning, and releasing the breath he had been holding he lowered the gun. For a moment he tried to see if Garan was lying, but he could see no signs of deceit in his eyes or body language.

"All right, Gary. I hope for your sake we find them, unharmed."

Out of nowhere Jack swung his left fist into a vicious hook and hit Garan right on the right side of his face. The blow immediately rendered Garan unconscious, and he slumped back into his throne. Jack turned on his heels.

"Saunders, retrieve some of those weapons. Teal'c, scout the door behind that wall. Sergeant Ellison, see if you can bar those doors. We move in one minute."

Without a word the men moved, doing as they were ordered. Jack took a last look at the unconscious form of Garan. The powerful surges of hate were fading away, leaving nothing but utter contempt behind. He turned away from the dais. Swiftly he checked Sergeant Ellison's work on the doors, nodding his approval. Then he set off towards the door behind the dais, his mind set on finding Sam and Daniel.

- ∞ -

With minute hand signals Jack directed Teal'c through the hallways and corridors. Not that the big man needed much directions, but he needed the feeling of complete control at this moment. Quietly, carefully avoiding everybody, they made their way down to the lower level. Badly lit corridors led to a prison block. A few yards away, behind one of the walls, Jack could hear the voices of the guards bossing one of the prisoners around. And although he couldn't understand their language, he didn't like what they were saying one bit.

"Vermes sanas gözlük, köpek! Sana dört göz."

When the prisoner didn't answer Jack heard the distinct sound of an open palm hitting bare flesh, and inwardly he flinched a little. He had seen and experienced more than enough torture in his life, and it still haunted him in his dreams from time to time. He tightened his grip on his Beretta. But before he could think up a plan to rescue the poor man in question he heard the sound of metal banging on metal, and the scrape of a set of keys. Realizing the footsteps of the guards were coming their way he quickly signaled everyone to hide. He positioned himself in a dark corner, one that still gave him some view over the corridor. He glanced over to where Teal'c was standing. The Jaffa raised two fingers on his left hand, keeping his right on the trigger of his zat. Jack nodded, and raised his Beretta.

"Ve sou as kadin, eh, Faisal?"

"Evet, evet, sou jasah g—"

With two nearly simultaneous thuds the two guards fell to the ground. Jack had sergeants Ellison and Cantrell drag the two bodies to one of the dark corners. Ellison brought him two large brass rings with several keys on it. He threw one to Teal'c, and motioned for him to take a look in the direction they heard the prisoner before. Teal'c took the two marines from SG-6, Ellison and Parkins, with him and disappeared off to the right. Jack gestured Saunders and Cantrell to follow him and they headed to the left. They entered a long corridor, with just a few torches on the wall providing some light. Jack could make out several men and women sitting on hard wooden benches or on the ground of their cells. They all looked at him with fear and trepidation. He knew he had to do something for them, but they weren't on his priority list. First Carter, then the rest, he told himself.

"Saunders, check the first cells. Cantrell, watch the corridor."

Jack took a backward glance to the corridor behind him, trying to see how Teal'c was doing.

"Sir?"

Jack turned. Colonel Saunders was holding up a SGC issued jacket. Jack's heart leapt with joy, until he could see several bullet-sized holes in it. He could feel his gut twisting in a similar way it had some ten hours ago. Again the fear of losing two of the most important people in his life flooded him. He snapped back and frantically looked up and down the cells.

"Carter!" His voice had dropped to a rough whisper without his consent. "Carter!"

Out of one of the last cells on this block he could hear a faint response.

"Sir?"

It was weak, but it was all he needed. He rushed forward stopped in front of the cell. An oh so familiar golden hair color greeted him. She was sitting on a bench with her back against the bars. Another Nirtti flashback surfaced, but he battled it back down. He quickly selected one of the keys on the brass ring from the guards and tried to open the lock.

"Hang on, Carter. We'll be outta here in no time."

He noticed she was looking quite pale, and a few nasty bruises covered her exposed arms.

"Sir, two guards …" Her voice sounded tired.

"I know, taken care of."

He finally found the right key and unlocked the cell door. Yanking the cell door open he rushed to her side. He sat down on the bench next to her, careful not to shift her. He quickly scanned for other injuries, and was relieved to find none aside from the bruises. By their color he judged them to be fresh, no more than a few hours old. His fingers reached out and lightly touched her bruised skin. She softly moaned. He looked up at her face and found himself staring into her baby blue eyes, slightly dulled by fatigue and pain.

"Sir?"

Her voice sounded frail, something he rarely witnessed with her. And this time it broke him. His hand reached up and ever so gentle cupped the left side of her face. When he spoke his words were hushed and cracked with all the emotions that he had fought to control since the incident back at the SGC.

"I thought I'd lost you ..."

Sam opened her mouth to respond but stopped halfway. He could almost hear the 'sir' she was about to say, but was surprised when she continued.

"You found me."

Her blue eyes were looking straight at him and the emotion he could see in them, for just a fleeting unguarded moment, reignited the fire in his heart. He gently pulled her into a hug, and she didn't resist. Just after she laid her head on his shoulder he heard Saunders cough behind him. He turned his head and looked at him. Saunders was subtly pointed at his watch, but kept his gaze averted from them. Jack inwardly smiled at his gesture. He was telling them to hurry up, but also gave them the time needed to do whatever they needed to do. Saunders had been around for a couple of years now, before he made General and was still leader of SG-1. He knew Saunders respected him as his commander, but also as a person, and that was why he gave him this courtesy. And Jack was immensely grateful for that. He turned back to Sam who was still lying on his shoulder.

"Come one, Carter. Let's blow this joint."

She responded with a weak smile. He stood up, twisted a little, and with a hand on her back he helped her up. She swayed a little but managed to keep her balance. Jack tightly held her to his side, unwilling to let go. And for now, she wasn't complaining. They carefully shuffled to the door. Jack threw the key ring to Saunders who deftly caught it.

"See if you can do something for the poor folks in this lovely establishment."

"Yes, sir."

Jack readjusted his grip on Sam. She was still a little unsure on her feet, and it just felt damn good to hold her.

"General?"

Jack looked up and saw Saunders nod his head in the direction of the corridor. He followed Saunders' line of sight and the last feelings of unease disappeared. Teal'c was standing in the hallway, with a slightly disheveled looking Daniel supported by sergeant Ellison. He too had bruises on his arms, and the right side of his face was red. Jack remembered the slap he heard moments ago and internally winced again. But it was nothing compared to the joy he felt.

"Hey Danny, good to have you back."

- ∞ -


	8. Homecomings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Homecomings

"Jack, I thought you had a rescue mission planned! Not some 'run for your life' escape!"

"Yeah well, Daniel, I'm working on it!"

Jack fired another few shots at their pursuers. The loud thump of a grenade sounded off to his right. It had been easy finding Sam and Daniel, but it was proving to be a lot more difficult to get out of the place. Apparently some guard found it suspicious that the doors to the throne room were locked, and he had sounded the alarm. From that moment on Jack and his group had been running, dodging and shooting to get out of the palace. The other people from the dungeon had bolted the moment Saunders and Cantrell had opened the prison doors. Luckily Brickman and Cole had noticed the alarms and were throwing grenades into the courtyard to confuse the picture.

Jack ran a short distance and threw himself behind some barrels. Shots from two guards grazed the top of the barrels, sending splinters everywhere. He lifted his Beretta and fired twice, forcing the guards to duck. He continued to fire when the others crossed the side of the main square, trying to get to the gates. When he felt his Beretta run dry he quickly pulled out one of the weapons they had taken from the guards and kept on firing. A guard went down, hit twice by the piercing shots from Jack's weapon. Behind him Teal'c managed to open the gates, and they made a run for it. Once outside they kept on running, with Jack, Saunders and lieutenant Parkins providing cover fire. The two guards at the gate lay paralyzed, already taken care of by Brickman and Cole. Just outside they met up with the two marines, and P90's were distributed again. And not a moment too soon. A group of guards, some thirty in number, came charging through the gate at them.

"Go, keep running, get to the Gate!" Jack urged. He rattled off some shots with his P90, taking down two guards.

Parkins dropped a smoke grenade just behind them, in an attempt to hide them from direct sight. They ran towards the woods, spraying an occasional burst of bullets behind them. At the edge of the forest Jack and Parkins dropped another two smoke grenades. Moving into the forest Jack contacted Freeman on the radio.

"Freeman! We're coming in hot. About twenty or so on our tail. On my cue blow the claymores. And dial the Gate! We'll be there in 10."

"Yes, sir," the radio acknowledged.

"Saunders! Get everybody through the Gate, Carter and Daniel first. And keep moving, Freeman and I will cover your sixes."

"Yes, sir!"

Jack knew they had no intention of going off on a tangent, but he needed to know Carter and Daniel were going through that damn Gate this time. A tree six feet to his left was suddenly riddled with shots. Jack turned to the head of the group.

"Go!"

He dropped the last of the smoke grenades, and fired three tight bursts with his P90 at their pursuers. Without waiting to see the result he started running again. Up ahead he could see the edge of the forest, and the Stargate beyond it. The Stargate was active, and the shimmering blue light filtered in between the tree trunks. Several shouts behind him indicated the guard group was right behind him. He ran as fast as his knees would allow him, shouting at his people by the Gate through the radio.

"Go, go, go! Freeman, get your butt through that Gate. Blow the claymores when you're on the other side, give it the count of ten."

"But, sir—"

"Do it, Freeman!"

Knowing there was no point arguing Freeman let go of his P90 and pulled out the remote for the claymores.

"Everybody through the Gate, you heard the General!"

Sam opened her mouth to disagree, but was forcefully pulled through the Gate by Teal'c. Daniel was next, hauled by sergeant Ellison. The members of SG-6 and 8 followed swiftly. Once on the other side Freeman nervously held the remote and started counting.

'_One, two, three …Come on General…four, five, six, seven…eight…nine…ten!_"

Praying he was doing the right thing he pushed the remote. On their side they couldn't hear the blast, and the Gate room was eerily quiet. The only thing they heard was each other's breathing and the sound the Gate was producing. Fear started seeping into the atmosphere as the seconds passed away. When the figure of Jack O'Neill finally came running through the Gate a lot of people released the breath they were holding.

"Close the iris, shut it down!" Jack barked.

A scraping sound announced the iris coming into place, and soon after the wormhole disengaged. Jack straightened on the ramp, brushing dirt and wood chunks off his uniform. When he looked up he saw everybody look at him.

"What?"

When nobody could give him an answer he lightly hook his head, and started walking to the exit. He pointed a finger up at the control room.

"Walter! I want that planet off the dialing list, pronto!"

"Yes, sir. Welcome back, sir." Walter's voice came over the intercom.

Without looking back Jack continued towards the exit. "Carter, Daniel, infirmary, let's go!"

Still unable to formulate an answer Daniel and Sam followed Jack to the infirmary, aided by Teal'c and the marines of SG-6 and 8.

- ∞ -

When Jack entered the infirmary he was immediately halted by doctor Brightman.

"General! Thank God you're back, you really need to—"

Jack held up his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. "We've got injured people doctor, they need medical attention."

"What, who are w—"

Again Melissa Brightman stopped mid-sentence when she saw Colonel Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson enter the infirmary. She felt her jaw go slack, and if it weren't attached it probably would have dropped to the ground. Sam and Daniel were led to a bed by Teal'c and sergeant Ellison, and there awaited treatment. Melissa was rooted to the spot for a moment, her logical brain refusing to accept the presence of the persons in front of her. But her medical side quickly took over and she grabbed Jack by his arm and dragged him to one side of the ward.

"General, what the hell is going on?"

Jack was looking at her with a rather amused smile. In her confused state she was a bit offended by it, but decided to let it slip.

"Well doc, I told you your tests were wrong."

"So, you mean …"

Jack nodded.

"And those weren't …"

Jack shook his head from side to side.

"And they are …"

Jack nodded again. Melissa was silent for a moment, marveling at the wonder before her and the half-sentence communication she apparently shared with the General. Then she snapped herself out of it, turning to more important things. She quickly issued orders for her nurses to give SG-6 and 8 their medical check. Jack was about to turn and leave the infirmary when Melissa grabbed his arm again.

"General, there is still something else," she said in a lowered voice.

Jack frowned and gave her a quizzical look.

"We had Cassandra moved to a separate room as soon as she could, like you asked me to. Luckily she was before Colonel Carter, or eh the fake Colonel Carter died here. But when you were gone Daniel, eh the fake doctor Jackson, went into arrest just like Colonel Carter and one of my nurses didn't notice her coming in. Sir, I tried to talk to her, but she wasn't listening to me, and—"

"Doc, spit it out, what happened?"

Melissa took a deep breath. "Sir, Cassandra saw both of the dead bodies of the imposters. She fled to her room afterwards, and wouldn't listen to anyone."

Jack's face lost all its color. "Ah hell," he mumbled. He stood there, and she could see his eyes dart around, probably a thousand thoughts running through his mind. When his eyes focused again he looked at her, but she could do pre-emptive communication as well as he could.

"Room 6, sir. Down the hall, to the right."

Without a word he turned on his heels and ran out the infirmary. Melissa turned as well, and headed to the bed Sam was sitting on. She directly started examining the bruises, but stopped when she heard Sam's question.

"Where is the General going?"

Melissa opened and closed her mouth a few time, her mind trying to find an answer.

"He … he went to see Cassandra." No need to tell her anymore, she thought. She thanked her lucky stars they had removed the bodies of the imposter out of the infirmary this time.

- ∞ -

'_You idiot, moron, stupid, stupid, stupid…_"

Jack was marching down the corridor, headed for room 6. He was silently cursing himself for being so stupid. He should have arranged for the fake Carter and Daniel to be removed from sight before he left. But he wasn't thinking too clearly at that time, and now an innocent girl was hurt by his stupid decision. Or rather lack of a decision. Again he cursed himself. He had nearly lost it when he saw the dead body of the fake Carter, so he could only imagine what it would be like for a girl like Cassie. It would be a miracle if she would even speak to him.

He softly rapped with his knuckles on the door of observation room 6. When he heard no answer he figure it was okay to stick his head in. He carefully opened the door and peered inside. A small lamp on a table next to the bed was the only source of light in the room, and Jack had to squint a little to make out everything. He frowned when he saw the bed was unmade but empty. Scanning the room he couldn't see her.

"Cassie?"

He took a step forward, placing half his body in the room. Now he could see behind the door as well, but found nothing more than empty space.

"Cassie, are you in here?" he softly whispered.

A small noise caught his attention. He tilted his head a little to listen better. And he heard it again. He recognized it as a sob, small and restrained, but there nonetheless. Stepping into the room completely he tried to find the source of it and realized Cassie was sitting on the ground behind the bed, hiding her from sight. He took a few more steps and rounded the bed. Sure enough, there she was. Dressed in a nightgown and her arm in a sling she looked exactly like he had left her in the infirmary the other day. But right now she was staring straight at the wall, and her eyes were red and puffy. His heart broke and his mind was insulting him in every way possible. He crouched next to her, his knees painfully protesting.

"Cassie?"

She slowly turned her face, and her two misty eyes focused on him. Instantly new tears flowed down her cheeks. His heart crumbled into little pieces.

"Oh God, honey, come here."

He heavily sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. She threw her arms around him, crushing herself into his chest. Her hot tears streamed down his neck where her cheek was pressed into him. Holding her tightly Jack cursed himself again for good measure. Seeing his honorary niece, the closest thing he had to a daughter, so hurt and distressed made him feel extremely helpless and angry at the same time. Helpless because he didn't know how to fix this situation, and angry because he caused the whole damn thing. So he did the only thing he could think of right now and he softly stroked her hair. He softly made shushing noises to try and calm her down. After a few minutes she calmed down a bit, and Jack lifted her off his shoulder. He cupped her face between his hands and forced her to look at him directly.

"Cassie, honey, listen to me."

She tried to move away and curl up on his shoulder again, but Jack held her tightly.

"No, honey, listen to me. Listen."

Her eyes focused on his. She looked extremely hurt and confused, and Jack had to force his voice to sound clear and even, instead of broken and emotional.

"Cassie, what you saw in the infirmary, it wasn't true. You've got to believe me, it wasn't true. It wasn't Sam and Daniel in there. They were replaced by fakes, they weren't our Sam and Daniel. Please, honey, believe me. Sam and Daniel are still alive! We found them, they're here, alive and well. God, Cass, I'm so sorry you saw that. It's all my fault, I didn't take care of it. Please, believe me, they're here…"

Cassie stared at him, the look on he face slowly changing from hurt and confused to confused and hopeful. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Sam…" Her voice was shaky and weak.

Jack rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. "She's right here sweetie."

Her eyes grew wide, and she started shaking a little. Jack nodded, giving her the confirmation again she was looking for. Then a smile broke through, twitching her lips upwards. She still looked unsure whether to cry of laugh. Jack smiled a small smile himself, trying to inject some confidence in her.

"Come on, let's go see her."

He pushed off with one hand, and together they got up. He kept a hand on her shoulder, and slowly they started walking. All the way to the infirmary she kept looking up at him, with still a slightly concerned look on her face. Jack just kept smiling and nodding that everything would be all right.

When they entered the infirmary Cassie froze. Jack could tell she was in bit of a shock and gently squeezed her shoulder. She disentangled her hand from his uniform, and ran to the bed Sam was sitting on, throwing herself into her arms. Sam, not completely expecting it, was a little stunned but quickly returned the ferocious hug. She looked at Jack, asking without words what was going on. He just shrugged, a smile one his face.

Cassie slowly let go of Sam and walked over to the bed Daniel was sitting on, getting his arms examined by one of the nurses. She wrapped her arms around him as well, and with a slightly confused and curious look he reciprocated. After a moment she let go and walked back to Jack. She put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Jack's left hand shot up and caressed the back of her head. He mouthed 'be right back' to Sam and Daniel, and he took Cassie back to her room. Prying her off him he laid her in bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin. She still refused him to go, holding on tightly to his wrists. Slowly he peeled her fingers off as well, and stroked away a lock of hair from her forehead.

"It's okay, Cass. Go to sleep."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"They're alive, aren't they?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they are."

"Good" she mumbled.

He smiled at that. It eased the pain a little to hear her recovering from the shock. He was about to turn and leave, but the sound of her voice halted him.

"How did you know?"

Jack frowned. "Know what, sweetie?"

"That they weren't dead?"

For a second there he had no idea what to tell her. It was the first time he objectively tried to explain his reasons, and suddenly found himself lost for words. But Cassie was quick on the uptake. And her next words stunned him.

"You saw her die, didn't you?"

He froze, his mind instantly bringing back flashes of Carter's imposter lying on the gurney in the infirmary. He had to swallow before his voice worked again.

"Yes"

She grabbed his right hand and brought it to her cheek. Holding it close she was consoling him, and he found it was working.

"How did you know?" she repeated.

He shrugged. "Cause I know Carter, and that wasn't Carter."

Cassie nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Do they know?"

Jack shook his head lightly. "Not yet, but I'll tell them. So don't talk about it before I have, okay?"

Cassie nodded and rubbed her cheek against his palm. He bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now go to sleep, sweetie. I'll be back soon."

Releasing her grip Jack was able to pull away his hand. He walked to the door. Looking back over his shoulder he threw her a wink. Then he went through the door and closed it behind him.

- ∞ -

After a nice and relaxing shower Jack headed up to his office. He decided the first order of business should be informing SG-1 they were getting three days of downtime. Hell, maybe even a week if they wanted it. But when he stepped into his office his priorities changed.

'_D'oh!_'

Jack closed his eyes for a split second, then mildly glared at the man in front of him.

"Walter … please tell me you're here to inform me the commissary has a new flavor of pie I should immediately try."

Walter shook his head lightly. "Sorry, sir. I was told to make you pick up the phone as soon as you were back."

Jack frowned in confusion. Someone ordering his Walter around? Who was this idiot?

"And who am I supposed to call?"

"The President, sir."

'_Ah …Oh._'

Jack nodded and Walter left the room. Rounding his desk Jack carefully sat down, sinking into the comfortable leather. It took him about thirty seconds to muster the courage to lift his hand towards the phone. When he saw it shaking he quickly pulled his hand into his lap and covered it with his other. He swallowed, and with a deep breath he tried again. This time his hand didn't shake, and the phone connected him to the White House. He felt his nervousness rise when a voice on the other end spoke.

"The White House, how may I help you?"

"General O'Neill for the President."

"One moment please, sir."

Jack nervously tapped his leg with his free hand. Normally he wouldn't care about explaining his actions to others, but this wasn't just some other. Okay, he knew the President was a good guy, pretty direct but very nice, and he really did respect him, and h—

"Jack! Good talking to you."

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Mister President."

"Oh come now Jack, how many times must I say it's Henry?"

"Eeh, you really expect a military man like me to call his supreme commanding officer by his first name?"

He could almost hear the President smile on the other end.

"Point taken. Listen, I got word of your little trip. And I must say, I'm more than just a little curious about it."

Jack could hear his point and he knew it was justified. He had left the base without consulting his superiors, and now it was his time to pay the piper. So instead of beating around the bush Jack decided to come clean. For the next fifteen minutes he told the President about the mission. A slightly edited version of course, no need to add fuel to an already potentially explosive fire.

"So let me get this clear, you went to that planet because you knew the Colonel Carter and doctor Jackson on this planet weren't the real Colonel Carter and doctor Jackson?"

"Basically, yes, sir."

It was silent for a moment.

"But you didn't have any real evidence?"

"Well … not exactly, no."

"How do you people keep doing that?"

The laugh in the President's voice surprised Jack. "Sir?"

"How do you keep finding the most crazy ideas to the strangest situations?"

"I honestly don't know, sir."

"Look, Jack, there was a reason I put you in this position, and you keep proving you're just the guy for the job."

A wave of relief surged through him, calming the hand still tapping on his leg.

"Be it a little unorthodox—"

The hand tightened and gripped the fabric of his BDU's.

"—but damn good at it."

And relaxed again.

"Just give me a heads up next time, okay?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir."

"You know it gets very tiresome to be called sir all the time?"

Jack had to grin at that. "I think I have some idea. Sir."

The chuckle on the other end was genuine, and Jack's gut unclenched. He figured his leeway had run out some years back. Hell, the file they had on him was a mile long, and already had been even before he had made Colonel. But saving the planet did count for something, apparently.

"Now Jack, George and I made sure that your little field trip—"

Wow, never knew the President could throw a nice sarcastic hook like that, Jack instantly thought.

"—was noted and no further inquiry was necessary. We tried to keep it as quietly as possible, but we're treading around sleeping dogs, Jack. If anyone hears of this and makes a formal charge out of it then I'm not able to stop it. You understand what I'm saying here?"

"Yes, sir." He knew that he was damn lucky the President and old George were covering his ass, but could only do so much. But it was infinitely better than being dropkicked through the Stargate to some desert planet. Or one with lots of trees. Oh yeah.

"All right. But I think we're in the clear. Give my regards to Colonel Carter and doctor Jackson."

"Will do, sir."

A click signaled the end of their conversation. With a sigh he put the receiver back. He was surprised at how easy this had gone. No screaming, threatening or cursing directed at him, and that was always good. So, one hard part done. One left to go.

- ∞ -

Daniel exited the elevator. A few minutes ago Jack had called him, asking him to come to his office. He never said what it was about, but Daniel figured it probably had something to do with PX4-609, although they had already informally debriefed in the infirmary. A little shudder ran through him remembering that place. He had to admit that their culture was fascinating, and their sciences were amazing considering their social and cultural development, but the whole thing just tasted sour now. He could remember his enthusiasm about going there, and his fascination when they got there. Sam and Teal'c had been equally impressed, but this really had been a cultural trip. So naturally he felt like a kid in a candy shop. How wrong he had been.

He shuddered again, remembering the feel of the guards roughly pushing him around, interrogating him. Torture was something he just couldn't get used to. You might think it gets easier every time you come across it, he thought. He snorted. Yeah, that'll be the day.

He was very grateful it didn't last long this time. They only spend two days there, and the sultan fortunately wasn't a very creative man. He still thanked his lucky stars Sam hadn't been dragged off to the harem, he wouldn't have known what to do.

He startled when he almost ran into Walter. Blinking a few times he figured he must be nearing Jack's office and looked around. The place was busy as ever, and several people were walking along the corridors. A miracle I haven't walking into anybody else, Daniel thought. Happens often enough.

- ∞ -

Riding up in the second elevator, after missing the first one when a distracted looking Daniel failed to keep the doors open for her, Sam's head was filled with a thousand thoughts. Most of them were about their recent mission. It hadn't been strange for them to be captured, but what puzzled her was why Teal'c had come and apologize to her and Daniel. He told it was because he left them behind. But he had to do that in order to get reinforcement from the SGC, right? But why did Jack come along? She had expected Colonel Reynolds to lead the mission, not Jack. Although she didn't mind. God no. When she heard his voice in that damp dungeon her heart had soared. And the hug he had given her, that felt infinitely familiar and extremely safe, that had made her blood sing and the pain disappear. Maybe weird to think, but she thought about staying in that dungeon for just a few moments longer. And now she was back she couldn't think of her reasons to do so. Can't or won't, a little voice asked her. Internally she sighed. That voice was one of the most persistent and annoying voices she knew. Sam thought the different side of her personality would talk with different voices, and each of them should be heard and answered. Except that one. Simply she never liked the questions it asked. They were always far too … true.

Finally the elevator stopped on the right level, and she quickly headed towards Jack's office. She knocked twice and waited for the customary response. A casual 'yeah' came from inside and she turned the door handle. Jack was sitting behind his desk, holding a ball in his hands. Nothing new, so it didn't grab her attention. In one of the two chairs in front of the desk Daniel was sitting, looking a little preoccupied. But she could easily spot her friend was still dealing with a few memories. She could relate.

"Carter! Good, you're here. Sit. Sit."

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

When he rolled his eyes her smile grew a little and she sunk into the last remaining chair.

"Right. I'm happy to inform you that I've given you all three days of downtime, to rest and relax!"

Daniel looked up and Sam decided he looked tired as well. "Thanks, Jack."

"Yes, well, how else can we have a 'welcome back' party? I was thinking barbeque, my place, tomorrow? You go shop, I cook, we eat?"

She was relieved when she saw Daniel smile.

"Sure Jack, why not."

"Excellent! Now, we'll n—"

"Sir, why don't we do it at my house?"

Jack stopped talking and both he and Daniel were looking at her. She felt the beginnings of a blush start at the base of her neck, luckily still covered by her BDU's. '_Oh God, why on earth did I say that! I must be tired too. Come one, Samantha, think of a response, they're staring at you. And don't squirm! Think, think! Ah, got it!_'

"I … I got a new outdoor barbeque, and I need to break it in."

Now they were both looking at her, but with very curious expressions on their faces. Especially Jack looked quite surprised. '_And cute._' She told the voice to shut up for the umpteenth time.

"Carter? You have a … virgin barbeque?"

She didn't know how she succeeded, but she held in a smile, giggle and a frown at the same time.

"Sort of," she shrugged. Maybe it was the light in his office, but were Jack's eyes twinkling?

"Then we must have the party at your place, Carter. If only to … initiate this grill of yours. Say, eight tomorrow?"

'_Sigh. It's way to easy to give in to you, isn't it?_' "Yes, sir."

"Great, it's settled then."

"Eh, Jack. As much as I would like to discuss the details of this party here, why did you call us up here?" Daniel asked.

Sam had almost forgotten about it, but Daniel's question brought it instantly back. "Yes, why are we here? Sir?" The 'sir' was unnecessary, she knew, but it always had a way of making Jack become a little more serious.

Jack opened his mouth, but now words came out. Shutting it again he started twisting the ball in his hands. Sam could sense him becoming quite nervous and she instantly became more curious. Finally Jack found his voice.

"Well, funny you should ask. I … about you being there—", he vaguely gestured with his hands towards the briefing room and the Gate room beyond, "—instead of here. It's kinda weird, because you were here, but you weren't."

His hands were moving in the air, trying to convey his intentions. But Sam and Daniel were looking at him with complete confusion and puzzlement.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack muttered.

Sam was trying to figure out what Jack was saying, but failed. She had known the man for quite some time now, and he could still pose a mystery to her. Which made him all the more attractive. Instead of waiting for him to explain she decided a question should get things along.

"Sir?"

He ran a hand through his gray hair and she had to again quell her feelings about his 'cuteness'.

"Look, when you were on the planet we had two …things here that looked like you. It was pretty obvious they weren't you, so that's why we came back."

"I'm sorry, what?" Daniel interjected.

Apparently Daniel was as confused as she was. What did he just say? While they were imprisoned on PX4-609 two 'things' came here looking like them? Who, what, why, when, how? She heard Jack groan, and guessed it was a long story.

"Look, Danny, it was like this. When T—"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Jack stopped his sentence and let out a rather loud 'What!'. Walter stuck his head around the corner and nervously glanced at everybody present in the office.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's a problem with SG-3 and the diplomatic negotiations on PX8-120. They're … being chased, apparently."

"Oh, fff crrynn ou lou …" Jack swore through gritted teeth. Now Sam was really intrigued by his nervousness, and the thing that was so hard to tell them evidently. Jack suddenly stood up and walked to the door to the briefing room.

"Daniel, Carter, we'll finish this tomorrow evening. You get the food, take Teal'c with you. Eight, your house, Carter." Then he walked out the door, with a slightly anxious looking Walter on his tail.

Sam turned to Daniel, and they shared an incredulous look. Then Daniel shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

She nodded. To be honest, she couldn't really wait that long to find out what Jack had to say. But on the other hand she could use the time. To go and find where she had left the outdoor barbeque Pete had bought. She wasn't sure, but the thing could be lurking somewhere up in the attic. Where she left it after Pete's last visit. Unless it had sprouted little legs and went for a walk. She closed her eyes for a second. Maybe a little downtime was a good thing right now.

- ∞ -

On his way to the control room Jack was muttering curses under his breath. Damn Walter and his impeccable timing, damn the whole 'I-gotta-explain-things' thing. He sighed. Why did things have to go and become so complicated? He would have to explain the story of the fakes to Sam and Daniel tomorrow then. As he came the stairs a hopeful thought struck him. Maybe Teal'c could do the talking for a change?

- ∞ -


	9. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

**No more**

Consequences

With a contented sigh Jack signed his last request for the day. After an entire day of briefings, debriefings, memo's and requests he was totally done with it. He decisively pushed his chair back from the desk and stood up. The resulting sound from his knees caused him to wince and for the fourth time that day thoughts of an in house masseuse came up. Not on this budget, he thought sadly. '_Maybe the science department wouldn't mind a little cutback._' He stood there for two seconds, slowly blinking his eyes, before deciding that it probably was a bad idea.

He looked at the clock. '_Six forty. Okay, that gives me about half an hour at home to shave and shower. Should be enough._' He was about to switch off the light on his desk when Walter knocked on the door. Jack looked up and immediately felt his tired brain protesting.

"Ah come one, Walter, can't I just go home in time for once!"

Walter hovered outside his office. Jack thought he had come with another stack of requests, but the look on his face was far more serious than that. Coming round his desk Jack frowned and his gut was telling him this time something was very wrong.

"Walter?"

"Eeh, sir, there are two men to see you."

"Well tell them I'm going home right now, make an appointment for tomorrow morning."

Walter shifted a little, clearly nervously. And the ill feeling in Jack's gut grew.

"They insisted on a meeting. As in right now."

That made Jack's temper flare up a little. He was a friggin' General for crying out loud, he could go whenever he wanted to.

"I don't care. I'm going home. They're welcome to stay here, but tomorrow morning is the earliest I'll see them." He switched off the light and headed towards the door. Jack was about to pass Walter when he saw two men entering the briefing room. One was a Colonel by the looks of his uniform, the other a MP. Stopping dead in his tracks Jack surveyed them both through the glass. Without turning his head he addressed Walter.

"Who are they, and why are they here?"

Walter's voice sounded a bit shaky. "They're here for _you_, General. Wouldn't tell me anything else."

His frown growing a little deeper Jack waved his hand, dismissing his aid. Walter nodded and slowly made his way to the control room. For a moment Jack's mind was racing. All sorts of scenarios came up, one more ludicrous than the other. With an inward sigh Jack changed his course and walked to the briefing room. The moment he opened and stepped through the door the two men turned their heads and looked at him. Quickly they snapped to attention. Not in an easy mood Jack took another hard look at the two, holding back the order to stand at ease.

"General O'Neill, sir."

Jack shot the Colonel a withering glare, satisfied to see the junior officer flinch a little.

"Yes?"

"Sir, I am here to inform you your presence is requested in Washington D.C. as soon as possible."

Jack merely pulled up his eyebrow as a response. The silence lasted a second or so. Then the Colonel picked up his suitcase and laid it on the table. Opening the locks, he pulled out a manila folder with a white sheet attached to the front. He turned it in his hands and stuck it out, offering it to Jack. A little wary Jack extended his right hand and took it. He scanned the sheet on the front. He read the heading and then paused. Blinking he read it again. Jack's eyes shot up and gazed at the officer in front of him, giving him an incredulous look. But the Colonel simply stood there, waiting for him to say something. Jack looked back at the sheet and read the rest of the text. It took him a full minute to let the words sink into his conscience mind. Then the alarm bells in his head and gut started ringing and screaming.

'_Oh crap._'

- ∞ -

On the way to Sam's house Jack was thinking about a million things. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even realize the car had stopped outside of Sam's house. Snapping out of his daze he opened the door. Off the backseat he grabbed the folder he had been studying for the past forty minutes. Shutting the car door he turned towards the front porch. Unconsciously his left hand patted the right side of his jacket, checking if it was still present in his inside pocket.

Several voices in his head were screaming at him again. Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Then with determination he stepped towards the front door. The car was parked behind Daniel's car, so he guessed everybody was here. Good, he thought, that means I only have to do this once. He lifted his finger and pressed on the bell. Within seconds the door swung open, revealing his second in command.

"Sir!"

Jack forced a little smile. "Hey, Carter. Am I on time?"

"Yes, sir, you are."

She frowned at the sight of him, but he ignored it. He stepped past her into the hall. He heard her shutting the door behind him, and he could imagine the somewhat confused look on her face. But there were more important things to do. Jack continued on to the dining room, where he found Daniel and Teal'c sitting on the sofa both nursing a soft drink.

"Oh, hey, Jack." Daniel smiled and lifted his hand.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, bowing his head slightly.

"Hey guys."

Daniel quickly grabbed a beer out of a cooler next to the sofa and extended it to Jack. Stopping half way he waved it around a little, pointing it at Jack.

"What's up with the—"

"Never mind that, Danny." Jack turned his head and saw Sam coming into the living room.

"I wasn't aware it was a formal party, sir, I—"

"It isn't. It's not about the party. Look, Carter, I—"

"Why hello there!"

Jack spun around and came face to face with a slightly chubby looking man. Inwardly he groaned at the sight of him, even though it was entirely possible the man could be here. But he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Shanahan"

"General, good to see you."

Pete's voice sounded cheery and … irritating. Numbly Jack shook the offered hand. He was aware of the fact that Daniel and Teal'c were eyeing him, trying to judge his response. So he conjured up another smile.

"Yeah, you too."

By the way a few eyebrows were raised Jack thought he did well. He let go of Pete's hand.

"So, I'm glad Sam thought of having a party here. I was dying to try out the new grill. I bought it for Sam and me. It's great for having backyard parties."

Jack just stood there, trying to take in the man's rambling.

"Pete, the General knows that, he has a grill himself," Sam interjected.

"Really? What kind?"

Jack had to mentally shake himself in order to answer. "Oh, eh, a regular one."

Pete nodded knowingly, and it suddenly annoyed the hell out of Jack.

"Yeah, I was looking at a few of those in the store. But the man there told me it was better to buy the one we have now, it's better at preserving the heat and all. Makes the meat cook quicker."

Jack's retort would have been quick and sarcastic, but Sam cut him off.

"So, General, can I get you a drink?"

Daniel quickly gave her the bottle he had offered him before, and she extended it towards him again. Jack took it, but made no move to open it.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry. I really wanted to celebrate tonight, but I have to go to Washington D.C. ASAP. They requested my presence."

"That's too bad. So you're gonna go to Washington with who?" Pete jumped in.

"Pete, don't end with a preposition." Sam's voice sounded distracted. Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and found her looking at him. Naturally with an inquisitive look on her face. He switched his gaze back to Pete.

"Listen, ... Pete, could you check on that wonderful grill of yours? Give us a moment of privacy."

"Oh you can say anything in front of me, I don't mind."

He had to grit his teeth a little. What is this guy, dense or just too simple, he thought. His paranoid side opted for sneaky.

"I'll bet," Jack responded sarcastically. "But it's work related."

He saw Pete's face lit up with some goofy expression. "You can say that too, I mean I do _know_ what you do down there."

Jack narrowed his eyes. This time he settled for dense, while his paranoid side was screaming too nosy for his own damn good. Luckily someone in the room caught on.

"Pete, could you go check on the grill. We really need to talk in private."

Pete looked at Sam with a hint of puppy dog eyes. Which looked ridiculous to Jack, and it obviously wouldn't work. He knew the only way Sam would be persuaded by puppy dog eyes if he or Daniel did it. And the exclusive club didn't expand this day.

"Pete, please, just go out for a few minutes. I'll come get you when we're done."

Pete looked unhappy about it for a split second, but he quickly nodded and shrugged, grabbed his beer and went out to the garden. Jack had to give him points for covering his emotions. Almost believable. Sam followed him a few steps and closed the sliding doors behind him. She turned on her heels and opened her mouth to speak, but Daniel beat her to the punch.

"Sooo, Jack. What's up?"

Jack looked each of the persons in the room in the eye. Then he dropped the manila folder on the coffee table, twisted the cap off his beer and took a long swig. Daniel pulled the folder to him and started reading the front sheet. Looking at his face Jack could tell the exact moment Daniel read the word on that sheet that did it. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened a little. If Daniel weren't so astonished he would have instantly started talking, Jack thought. But the archeologist sank back into the sofa, with a deep frown and slightly unfocused eyes. Teal'c took the opportunity to lean over and read the paper. His eyebrow rose high, but his eyes displayed a sense of confusion rather than numb bewilderment.

Sam quickly crossed the room and pick up the folder off the table. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper, and again he could pin down the moment she read that word. Her eyes grew even wider than Daniel's, and when she was done she looked at him. The look of complete confusion, fear and dread shocked him. He wanted to say something to sooth her, comfort her, but he couldn't find the words. Suddenly the truth of the situation began seeping into him, and he started feeling uncomfortable.

"Sir?" Her voice was soft, and he could hear a trace of fear in it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" Daniel almost jumped off the sofa.

"Daniel, listen. I did what I did to get you two back. Now somehow someone got wind of this and now they're trying to stick it to me."

"Jack, what are you talking about? You organized a rescue mission, what's so wrong about that?"

Jack clamped his jaw shut and failed to meet Daniel's gaze. He knew they both had every right to hear the whole story, but he couldn't find the words. Realizing there was nothing to be accomplished here he decided it would be best to go. He was responsible, he would deal with it.

"Listen guys, I don't know how this got out. And I don't know what will happen. But the important thing is that you're safe. That's all I wanted." He sat down his beer, still three quarters full. "I'll let you know what's up when I find out more in Washington." He turned and walked to the door, leaving behind his three best friends.

"Jack!"

Jack kept walking, ignoring Daniel's cry. When he reached the front door he opened it and stepped out. He was about to shut it when a hand on top of his own stopped him. Sam slipped past and pulled the door closed behind her. It didn't escape Jack that their hands had touched and a small shiver ran through him.

"I could've known something was up, you never wear your dress blues unless there's something big."

Jack's hand self-consciously smoothened the lapels of his uniform. She was right, he never was a fan of this outfit, no matter how good people kept telling him he looked in it.

"Yeah, well, you know the bigwigs in Washington love uniforms."

"What did you do to deserve this?"

Jack looked away. He was afraid that looking directly at her would aggravate his fears instead of calming them.

"Look, Carter, I owe you and Daniel an explanation. About all of this. But I can't now. I have to do this first."

"But, sir, they can't court-martial you, you haven't done anything!"

And there was that word again. A word that had haunted his dreams for so many years, ever since a young captain challenged his authority in the briefing room.

"Carter, I haven't been exactly the most perfect role model in the air force. Something like this was bound to happen."

"But you brought us back."

The frailty of her voice brought him to his knees once more, and he looked deep into her blue eyes. There he saw desperation, confusion and fear. Without thinking he cupped the left side of her face with his right hand. He could see her eyes glisten with small tears. And right in that moment he forgot all about the court-martial, his future, and the whole damn situation. With his left hand he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out an envelope. Gently he pressed it into her hands. He leaned closer until their bodies were practically touching.

"Sam, whatever happens … it doesn't matter. I would have done it all again without a doubt."

Leaning even closer, his lips were almost touching hers. He could see her closing her eyes. He nearly lost his resolve when he saw her standing there, open and vulnerable. But he couldn't. So he moved a little and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, just next to her mouth. He drew back and noticed a shiver ran through her. '_Good, I'm not the only one then._'

"Goodbye, Sam."

Rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb once he let go of her and walked away. He turned his back to her so she wouldn't see the emotion playing in his eyes. Jack walked up to the curb and signaled the car. The MP started the car and pulled up next to him. Unable to resist he turned his head over his shoulder, and in his peripheral vision he saw Sam still standing there, clutching the letters in her hands. Closing his eyes in defeat he opened the car door and got in. The driver changed gear, and they were off to the airport.

- ∞ -

'_Holy Hannah!_'

She watched as the car pulled up to the curb. She wanted to scream, grab him and never let go, but the soldier in her was keeping her rooted to the spot. When Jack glanced over his shoulder her tears nearly dropped. Then he got into the car and it drove away. Trying to hold back the tears she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. And finally noticed she was holding an envelope. Unsurprisingly her mind had simply shut down when Jack had leaned in so close and nearly kissed her. Well, he did kiss her, but he nearly _kissed_ her! She could still feel the electric charge that went through her when his lips touched her skin. Her fingers touched the spot next to her mouth, trying to prove it hadn't all been a dream.

Suddenly she remembered there were people in her house. She turned and headed back inside. There Daniel and Teal'c were looking through the papers. Immediately she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. When Daniel looked up the knot became a noose, ready to string up her heart. Readying herself for the shock she sat down on one of her chairs.

"Sam, are you okay?"

She nodded, but who was she kidding? Daniel probably thought the same, but knew things had to be clear.

"Sam, did Jack say what it going to happen?"

The only thing she managed to do was weakly shake her head. Daniel frowned deeply again and took a deep breath.

"Well, you should know this. The front sheet only said he is being court-martialed, but didn't state the charges." He picked up the folder, and averting his gaze from her he started reading out loud. "Jack O'Neill, Brigadier General in the United States Air Force, is hereby summoned to a general court-martial, concerning his recent actions during the situation of the disappearance of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and doctor Daniel Jackson." He skipped a few lines. "The accused is charged on several accounts: article 85, desertion, article 86, absence without leave, article 92, failure to obey order or regulation, and under general article 134 with fraternization. On all accounts the accused shall be punished as the court-martial shall direct."

The noose looped around her heart and her insides froze. Her ears were hearing the words but her mind was screaming, trying to deny everything Daniel just said. Daniel slowly placed the folder back on the table. His hand was shaking a little but he didn't seemed to notice.

"He came back for you because he was the only one who knew."

Daniel and Sam both looked up in surprise. Teal'c was staring at the window, his gaze a million miles away. Although she was standing on the edge of an emotional breakdown Sam had to know what he was talking about.

"Teal'c, tell us what happened."

"He knew it wasn't you." Teal'c told them how the two fakes replaced them on the planet, and how they came back with him. He told them Jack was the one who found out about them being imposters, and how they tried to escape through the Gate. After a short hesitation he told them about how the imposter Sam had died in the infirmary and how Jack had seen it lay there on the gurney. Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course, they have had some experience with clones and such, but this sounded creepy even to her.

"O'Neill would not believe that the body in the infirmary was you, Colonel Carter. He told the doctor the tests were wrong, and we set out to find you on the planet."

Luckily Daniel's brain was working, because Sam couldn't form a coherent sentence if her life depended on it.

"So Jack went on the mission, even though there was no evidence to proof the two bodies in the infirmary weren't us?"

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed"

Sam and Daniel could hear the suppressed rage in his voice, and finally understood why Teal'c had felt guilty about this situation.

"And Jack probably didn't ask for permission to go because he knew it would have been denied …," he softly finished.

By then the room was slightly swaying before her eyes. Her heart was breaking into little pieces, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her analytical mind had already connected all the dots, but the rest of her had gone numb, and refused to think. Or feel, something much more dangerous at this time. Daniel however became agitated and started pacing. Teal'c made no move to stop his friend but kept an eye on him. For a few moments the room was silent, as each of them was lost in their own thoughts. The sudden noise of the patio door opening startled them.

"I'm sorry, but I've got some great burgers out here. Anybody hungry?"

- ∞ -

'_This man truly has no instincts. Can he not see how upset Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson are? Maybe O'Neill's distaste of him is not undeserved._' Teal'c felt anger run through his blood when Daniel had explained to him what a court-martial meant, and it was obvious that Daniel and Sam were equally stunned and shocked.

"Perhaps it was best that we returned to the base."

Daniel was still pacing a little and Sam kept staring off into the distance. Pete looked at Teal'c with a somewhat disappointed look. But Teal'c knew there was no way they could sit here and eat this man's burgers when their best friend and fellow warrior was in trouble.

"I apologize, Pete Shanahan, but we must leave."

Teal'c stood up and caught Daniel's shoulder with one of his large hands, effectively stopping his pacing.

"Daniel Jackson, this will not help O'Neill," he softly said to Daniel. He could see the younger man's mind catch up with his words, and Daniel finally nodded.

"Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson and I will return to base. We will find out more, do not worry."

As if suddenly stung by electricity Sam jumped up from her seat.

"I will come too. We need to fix this situation right away."

Her appearance surprised him, and with a raised eyebrow he tried to figure out if she was all right. But her face gave nothing away, and so he had nothing to say to stop her from coming. He nodded and proceeded to the door, softly guiding Daniel with his hand still on his shoulder. Teal'c knew he needed to keep his composure and stay calm in order for his friends to survive this. Daniel was shocked to the core, and even though she did not look it he knew Sam was breaking down on the inside. They needed to support each other. He balled his hand into a tight fist until he could feel his nails dig into his calloused flesh. '_I will not fail you, O'Neill. We will bring you back and restore your honor._'

- ∞ -

"What? You have to go? Why?"

"Pete, it's just something important came up and I need to go." Sam swiftly moved to the hall to find her jacket.

"Is that why the General stopped by?"

Although Pete's words were innocent enough she could still hear the sting in them, and she felt her temper flare for a second. It hadn't been a secret that Pete disliked Jack, but Sam often grew tired of the small remarks and innuendos he was constantly making.

"Pete, I'm sorry, but I can't ignore this, it's my duty."

"I know, I understand."

But his voice held no understanding in it. And this irritated Sam. Ever since she mentioned she was an officer in the Air Force he had been a little patronizing about it, an attitude probably encouraged by his buddies at the police station. When he found out she was part of the Stargate program he had changed. He thought she shouldn't be working on such a dangerous program, and tried to get her to change her duty station. Something that made her blood boil with indignation and defiance. But right now she didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"I don't know how long it'll take. I'll cal you when I can, okay?"

Pete opted for staring out into the garden, at the barbeque that was still happily burning.

"Seems a shame to waste good meat."

It struck her as an odd thing to say, who could care less about meat at this moment?

"Put the raw meat back into the freezer, it should be fine."

"Yeah, nice and cold."

She had pulled a jacket from the hall closet and was about to put it on when he made his last comment. With the jacket hanging halfway her arms she stopped. Was that bitterness she heard in his voice? It made her temper flare again, but she realized he was looking for an argument. Not unlike the last time he was here. She quickly shook her head clear. This is not the time to discuss this, she thought. Grabbing her keys and purse she headed to the front door. Behind her she heard Pete call out.

"Sam?"

She turned sideways and glanced back over her shoulder.

"I love you," he said.

"I'll call you when I get back," she softly answered. Then she pulled the door open and stepped out. With determination she walked to her car. She unlocked the car door and got in. The engine came to life and within seconds the car left the curb and headed down the street.

She knew Daniel and Teal'c had left about a minute before her. So they should be on their way to the base, probably just a few blocks ahead, she thought. She turned onto Market Street and stopped at the stoplight. Relaxing a little in her seat she tentatively reached out to explore her thoughts. Ever since Daniel had read the charges she had felt numb, somehow cut off from her feelings. Some little things stirred on the surface, but they felt almost insignificant. Now her insides were melting again, and an indescribable tension was building. Without realizing it she was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

'_There is so much we don't know. We need to call General Hammond, perhaps he has more information. Oh God, we can't lose him. Not after…_' She closed her eyes briefly. '_Don't think about that. Focus, Samantha. We need to help him, to … need to …need him. I need him._'

She let go of the steering wheel to adjust her seatbelt but stopped when she hit something folded up in the pocket of her jacket. She took it out and unfolded it. For a second she didn't recognize it. Then it hit her. With shaking hands she opened the envelope and pulled out three sheets of paper. With a slight frown she started reading the first two, who were stapled together. It was a resignation letter. She never knew Jack had seriously thought of resigning, again. Some of the reasons made her laugh (so he obviously knew words like iota), some of the reasons made her think. The 'never mind' remark at the end relieved her greatly. It meant a great deal to her to have him at the SGC. And now he could be leaving forever, she promptly thought. She quickly folded up the letter and laid it on the passenger seat. Thinking about the pending court-martial seemed to increase the tension in her body, and she tried to steer away from it. Unfolding the last piece of paper she immediately began reading, anxious to get her mind off the subject of court-martial. But the moment the words started registering in her mind she felt her body go rigid, and the tension coiled.

"Dear Sam,"

Every word on the paper burned into her memory instantly. Everything around her faded until she could only see the words and sentences Jack had written her.

"Just wanted you to know that.

With all my love,

Jack"

After reading his name she froze and closed her eyes. Her mind stopped and focused on his name and repeated it a few times. She opened her eyes when she felt something wet on her cheek. A single tear rolled down her cheek, past her jaw and down her neck. Quickly she wiped it away with her left hand. But a second one appeared. She tried to stop it, prevent herself from crying her eyes out like some frail woman. '_I am not weak, I won't break down. I will not allow it._' But a third and fourth rolled down her cheek, and her hand kept wiping. Still fighting it she literally burst into tears. Curling herself up in a fetus position as much as the seatbelt would allow her she cried and cried, violent sobs wracking her body. Years ago Janet had told her that keeping her emotions locked up as tight as she did was unhealthy. One day they would break all the locks and burst out, she had predicted. Sam hadn't believed her until now. Now the dam had broken, and she felt all her emotions trying to find a way out, forcing her to experience each and every one of them. The whirlwind of feelings left her raw and shaking, with eyes that wouldn't stop tearing. All the while her heart was assaulted with her suppressed feelings her mind settled on one single thought.

'_No more. No more, no more, no more …_'

- ∞ -


	10. New discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stargate, or any elements of the show. I did create this storyline however. Sequel to "A letter, or two".

AN July 2006; Ok, so I've been gone for a long time, and working on several other things. But this story still lingers in my mind and shall not be forgotten. I promise this will be finished some day, just bear with me if you have the patience and a fondness for this story. Chapters 1 to 9 are adjusted for easier reading, and this chapter is all new. Hopefully in the same line of storytelling as once began in... Thank you all! Mu-san

**No more**

New discoveries

Trees, bushes, roads and fences passed by, but Jack didn't really see any of it. He was sitting in the back of the government issued car, driven by the MP that came to escort him to the airport. The Colonel sat in the front, leaving the backseat all to himself. Which thankfully gave him the opportunity to stretch his legs, if only for a little.

With his arm resting on the window Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was tired of being Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. After almost countless years of service, mission for the Airforce, white, gray and black, and the rollercoaster ride that had been his time at the SGC, he was tired of it all. From an early age his father had taught him that life wouldn't be easy, and that he needed to be strong to face everything head-on. It was a philosophy that went extremely well with the military lifestyle. And looking back on it, things had never been easy. Sure, things had gone well at times, and he certainly turned out a natural military man in more ways than one. But the setbacks and difficulties had been…overwhelming.

Overwhelmed. Yeah, that sounds like how I'm feeling, Jack thought. Overwhelmed.

The car stopped in front of the small airstrip. The sudden lack of engine sounds and vibrations broke Jack's concentration. He looked out of the window and saw a small jet standing ready for take-off on the runway. He sighed deeply but softly and grabbed his briefcase. His hand rested on the door handle for a second, before he schooled his face into an emotionless mask.

'_Time to face the music._'

- ∞ -

It had taken Sam over an hour to finally get to Cheyenne Mountain. After the last tears had burned their way out of her eyes she had tried to start the car and drive away, but her hands had kept shaking too badly. An agonizing half hour she had spent to calm down again, willing her mind not to dwell on things she could impossibly figure out at this moment. When she finally could insert the car key into the contact without missing it several times she drove to the SCG, intent on finding out what the hell had happened and how to fix it.

The guard at the sign-in post could tell her that Daniel and Teal'c had arrived a while ago. She quickly hopped into the elevator and went down to the locker room. Somehow changing into her military garb helped her push certain…personal developments to the back of her mind, making it far more bearable to deal with the mess they were in. She resolutely avoided looking at Jack's locker, the same one he had been using in his Colonel years.

In the conference room she found Daniel and Teal'c, both occupied in their own way. Daniel was pouring over several files and folders, his glasses slid halfway down his nose and his brow wrinkled in concentration. Teal'c was standing at the observation windows, looking out into the Gateroom. His hands clasped behind his back he struck a somewhat relaxed posture but she could see the Jaffa warrior was anything but relaxed. Frustration and anger rolled from him in waves if you knew what to look for. And she did.

"I am glad you have arrived, Colonel Carter."

Inwardly she smiled. Teal'c hadn't even turned.

"Sorry I'm late, there…was a holdup in traffic." She almost cringed at her excuse, but managed to keep a straight face. Not too sure about her voice though.

Upon hearing her voice Daniel looked up in surprise. "Sam, hey. When did you get here?"

"Just now. I hit some traffic."

This time she sounded a little surer, the excuse already practiced. Unfortunately Daniel wasn't completely focused on anything else but the folders in front of him yet.

"Traffic? We didn't see any traffic…"

"Perhaps instead of discussing traffic we can begin to free O'Neill."

Teal'c had again not turned, but his words certainly hit their intended target. Sam now knew Teal'c hadn't bought her excuse one bit but was willing to let it slide in favor of getting things underway. And she wholeheartedly agreed with him.

"What you got there Daniel?" she asked him.

"Oh, right, eh," Daniel responded a little distracted, shuffling the papers in front of him, "these are the testimonies of SG-6 and 8 about our rescue mission on Dimasq."

Sam perked up a bit at that. "Anything in there that can exonerate the General?"

Daniel looked at little disappointed. "Actually, there isn't much in this at all. Both damning and exonerating," he quickly added at the fall of Sam's face. "The basic facts of what happened on the planet are in here, but as far as I can tell there isn't anything in here that could really fuel the charges against Jack."

Sam frowned. "So…what Daniel? There is nothing we can do from this end for General O'Neill?"

She caught the flash of annoyance in his eyes at her use of Jack's title constantly, even amongst the three of them. But he chose to address something else.

"Sam, I'm not too concerned about what is in these reports. It's the things they left out that concern me."

At this she blinked twice before speaking. "What do you mean?"

Daniel cast a quick look at Teal'c who still wasn't moving. "Sam, remember how Teal'c told us they had an audience with the ruler of Dimasq, Sultan Garan Yasmak?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they subdued him and got the information of our whereabouts."

She couldn't see why Daniel was rehashing this. His next words however opened up a whole new line of questioning.

"Do you know _how_ Jack did that? Teal'c told me just now. Sam, Jack held a gun at the Sultan's head and threathened to kill him, after already shooting him in the leg. Now I know we've done bodily harm and death threats to our enemies before, except this time no one of both teams mentioned it in their reports."

So say she was confused would be an understatement. "Daniel, what's your point?"

He dug under a few folders and extracted a thin folder, which bore a striking resemblance to the one Jack's had given them. Daniel handed it to her and she quickly scanned the front text. And blanched.

"Sam, nothing in the testimonies could have been the reason of the charges made against Jack, SG-6 and 8 are behind him all the way. But this proves that Washington knows what happened there, and they didn't get it from the reports."

She heavily sat back in her chair, the folder still clutched in her hands. Daniel's words had made her head spin there for a second, and now it was racing a thousand miles a minute to make sense of it all. How the hell can this be happening! She lowered her eyes to look at the folder again, but the words hadn't changed.

'_In addition to the previous charges, specified…in accordance with the UCMJ…O'Neill is hereby charged under article 124, maiming of another person. The accused will be punished as the court-martial directs…Oh my God, Daniel's right. They're charging Jack with everything they can think of, based on field information kept out of the official reports._'

"Sam?"

'_The charge of desertion alone can break his entire career, but this many charges will stain his person even if he is acquitted._'

"Sam?"

'_This cannot be happening, not after everything we went trough! Not after all we accomplished, what he accomplished, what he sacrificed! Not now I have his letter…_'

"Sam!"

Snapping out of her daze she looked across the table at Daniel. He was looking back at her with a concerned look on his face. Heck, even Teal'c had now turned to them to watch her. Mentally cramming everything back into tight iron cages again she straightened in the chair and placed the folder on the table.

"We're not giving up on him Daniel. Somehow Washington got hold of information about the mission, and we're going to find out who provided them with it."

She stood up and strode into Jack's office with confidence. Acquire your target and let nothing stand in between, her father had taught her a long time ago. Now she could definitely use that attitude. The stakes were too high to fail. She picked up the phone and requested the presence of Colonels Freeman and Saunders. Coming back to the conference room Daniel was looking at her expectantly.

"Sam?"

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and put her hands on the table, leaning a little forward on them. "Daniel, we're getting to the bottom of this. SG-6 and 8 were with Teal'c and the General, so they can tell us precisely what happened. We're hearing from each of them, and we're finding how the information got leaked to Washington."

Daniel blinked a couple of times, no doubt a little surprised by her sudden change in attitude and posture. Teal'c however calmly walked to his usual chair, sat down and folded his hand on the tabletop.

"An excellent decision, Colonel Carter."

She gave Teal'c a small smile, glad he was on her side. And she nearly sighed with relief when Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and rested his hands on top of all the files.

"Okay, where do we start?"

- ∞ -

The flight had been tedious. The Colonel and MP escorting him hadn't spoken to him, part respect part fear. It gave his some satisfaction his scare-factor was still very much alive and kicking, but he wished he had something else to occupy him. Where's a yo-yo when you need one?

Upon arrival in Washington he spotted a car with yet another MP besides it. His annoyance at the people behind this all was growing. Where the hell did they get the nerve to treat him like a flight risk? Like he would jump out an active wormhole the second the Colonel had handed him the charges. While the thought had its merits, despite popular belief Jack O'Neill did follow orders. And never turned away from the consequences of his actions. How…unpleasant they might be.

"Sir?"

Jack took one last look out the window before leveling a glare in the Colonel's direction. He saw the man shrink back an inch.

"Our transport is waiting outside."

He would have rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, but decided to simply pick up his stuff and walk right past the Colonel and head straight for the exit. An inward smile did form when the Colonel and the MP both scrambled after him, clearly not expecting him to move so quickly. Stepping out of the plane Jack took a deep breath. Smog and the stench of politics. Yep, this was Washington all right.

The Colonel pointed him in the direction of the awaiting car.

"This way, sir."

Deciding to make the man squirm a little more Jack merely tilted his head a fraction of an inch. "Are you giving me an order…_Colonel_?"

To see the officer blanch was satisfaction enough for him. "Please, sir…"

Taking pity on the guy Jack started walking towards the car. But stopped in his tracks the moment a sleek black car drove up to them and stopped right in front of the other car. Its windows were tinted and Jack couldn't see who was inside. His instincts coiled slightly in anticipation, but when the door opened and a familiar face stepped out he relaxed.

"Colonel Griffins? I'll take it from here, son."

Jack smiled at the newcomer and turned to the Colonel. "Thanks for the ride, Colonel." He gave the man a friendly pat on the shoulder before heading towards the newly arrived car. Closing the door behind him he almost laughed at the completely stunned, surprised and confused look on the faces of the Colonel and MP's. '_Not exactly what you'd expect, I'll give 'em that._' After the driver pulled away from the airport Jack turned to his 'rescuer'.

"Moonlighting as a prisoner escort? I know a General's pay isn't all that great, but come on George, you can do better."

George Hammond chuckled at Jack's joke. "Well it spices things up just a little bit."

Jack turned his smile more serious. "Thanks, George."

The older man nodded curtly. "No trouble, Jack. I was coming to get you anyway to prepare your defense. I've set up a meeting with an excellent lawyer who's agreed to take your case."

"What about disclosure and 'need to know'?" Jack asked.

"All taken care of, she's briefed on the most important elements. You just need to remember to stick to the pertinent facts and not expand too much on the SGC's activities."

Jack subtly raised an eyebrow. "She?"

George gave him a grin. "I thought you liked women, Jack."

With a soft groan and roll of the eyes he sat back on the backseat. "I knew that one would bite me on the ass one day."

- ∞ -

"So General O'Neill never gave you the order to omit certain facts from the reports?"

Sam glowered a little at Daniel. '_No of course not Daniel, he'd never do that and you know that darn well._' Fortunately Colonels Freeman and Saunders shared her sentiment.

"No, he did not," Freeman answered, "We knew it was an off the record mission, and so assumed that not everything needed to be reported. We wrote down everything we thought was important to explain the action."

Daniel frowned a little. "And we're grateful for that, but aren't you supposed to report everything, especially when actions are stepping over moral boundaries?"

She intensified her glare at the archeologist. '_What the hell are you doing Daniel? Playing the devil's advocate just because you feel someone needs to?_' "Daniel…," she said in a warning tone of voice.

This time Saunders took over. "Doctor Jackson, General O'Neill did what was needed, no more. If he had been out of line we would have intervened. Because that is the way the General expects us to conduct ourselves here. We knew what we were doing, and we supported the General all the way."

Daniel sat back in his chair and nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just needed to ask, if only once."

"Now that we're all on the same page," Sam interrupted, "we need to find out how the prosecution got the information."

Freeman and Saunders shared a look, before Saunders nodded and turned to Sam. "Ma'am, we can vouch for most of our boys. We know they respect the General immensely and would never rat on him. However, we're not too sure about the new recruits."

With a new frown Daniel looked to Sam. "Didn't Jack review them himself?"

She nodded. "He did." After shifting several folders she found the files of the three newly minted members of the SGC. She handed one to Daniel, another to Teal'c, and opened the last one herself. "One of these men isn't telling us the truth."

- ∞ -


End file.
